Mischievous Romance Complicated Love
by StrangeAndInsane
Summary: Bright loves Fine, Fine loves Shade, Shade loves Rein, and Rein is trying to forget about her feelings. It seemed like their high school lives would pass by without ever revealing their feelings to each other, until Shade writes a love letter to Rein and from there things get more complicated! AU Bright/Fine/Shade/Rein *Hiatus*
1. The Love Letter That Started It All

A/N: Time to add another romance fanfic to my list of fanfics! /Confetti

What happens when I write romance: some sort of love triangle/square/dodecagon will be in it, always.

And I kinda lied about the pairing it's not just gonna be that love square pairing, it's gonna be a shit ton of pairings. Probably gonna be minor though. Probably…

I've also had yet to decide which pairing this story will end as. And I'll admit it I'm kinda leaning towards a Shein and Brine ending because one there aren't many of these stories around (most of the Shein authors seemed to have disappeared) two, I prefer Shein and Brine over Shine and Right, and three I think I've seen like one Brine pairing on here and that makes me sad. But it's still up for debate.

Okay, but enough of that. This story will change P.O.V.s and I will insert the person's name in the page break only the first time their P.O.V. appears.

So enough of my ramblings, I hope you enjoy!

Edit: Okay! There seems to be some problems with the story such as not showing a few symbols for the breakers or Fine's name in the breaker so I'm gonna show you how everyone's P.O.V. breaks look like in case you can't see the names.

Normal: *.*.*.*

Shade: . ^.^.^.^.

Fine: .-.-.-.-.

Bright: ._._._.

Rein: .*~.*~.*~

Elsa: …

Truth: ..*..*..*..

.^.^.^Shade^.^.^.^.

I'm in my last high school year and it hit me: I've had yet to make contact with my crush. Not even once. She had the loveliest and longest deep sky blue hair and shiny turquoise eyes and she had a beautiful name. Rein.

You see, our school is broken up into ranks and grades. If you're smart you get rank 1 Grade 12 class, like Rein. And if you're stupid like me you get rank 4, Grade 12. I never had a chance to get into the same class as her, but believe me, I've tried, that's the only reason why I'm not in rank 5 anymore. I hoped that by some miracle I would get into her class some year, but I didn't. However, I also had another hope, to get noticed by her in the popular crowd.

I'm a member of the popular crowd, cool, calm, collected, and mysterious, that's how people saw me. I was immediately dragged into the popular crowd when I joined this school and so was Rein, but she never really liked talking to people so I never got to talk to her during lunch or one of the hangouts. I did get to talk to her twin sister a few times though, so I guess that's some kinda progress? I was hoping Fine might drag Rein over to introduce us one day. I don't do too well with going up to someone myself. I'll admit it, I'm seen as mysterious, but I'm actually just shy!

And even though I'm shy I don't want my high school life to end without Rein ever knowing my feelings for her! So I decided to write her a love letter. Who knows? Maybe she'll actually feel the same way about me.

.-.-. -.-.-.-.

My high school life's coming to an end and Shade still doesn't know how I feel! Shade's this guy in my P.E. class and he has purple hair and indigo eyes, he's so handsome!

I still remember when we met; he was sitting alone after a physical fitness test in P.E. class. I thought he might be lonely so I went to talk to him. He seemed like a jerk at first, but he was actually really nice! I remember running to school one day and seeing him save a kitten from a tree. I don't know of anyone who would take the time to rescue a kitten when they were running late! I looked out my window during math class and saw him sprinting through the gates. I bet he first went to take the cat to an animal shelter.

I thought he was so nice and I think that's when I fell for him, but I haven't had the chance to tell him how I feel. I know! I'll ask my twin sister how to go about it! She won't admit it, but Rein's actually a romantic!

._._.Bright._._._.

I love Fine, the tomboy with fiery red hair and cerise colored eyes, I just wish it didn't take me so long to realize. I know that I always wanted to talk to her and be by her side. I looked her way a lot and my heart would pound; I'm an idiot for not realizing it sooner! But maybe there's still a chance.

It might be my final year of high school, but maybe I can work up the courage to confess before the year ends and if that fails maybe we'll end up going to the same college or at least staying in touch!

.*~.*~Rein.~*.~*.~*.

People see me as this unapproachable, cold, genius girl. And ever since I realized genius is all I had going for me that became my guise at school and at home. I only acted like myself when I'm completely alone. And acting that way at school worked for the most part. People did keep away from me, but I do have some people who never gave up and eventually became my friends despite having to deal with my terrible personality, I became part of the popular crowd for some reason, and I even have some boys confessing to me, but none of them were my types so I always said no. And I was fine staying single until I met my prince.

His name is Bright and he has blond hair and golden brown eyes. He's a gentleman, smart, and considerate! Definitely my dream guy, but because of my guise, I can't really go up to him. Since I rejected so many guys everyone just automatically assumed I was anti-love and romance, but that's not true at all! I've always dreamed of finding the perfect guy, getting married, and living happily ever after. Since I don't really know how to break this image everyone has of me without losing all respect and my pride, I continue to act the way I always have, but I regret it now.

We're in our last year of high school and I haven't told Bright how I feel and to make matters worse I always catch him looking at my sister with this entranced look on his face! Maybe if I told him how I felt this wouldn't have happened. To be honest I've sorta given up and I'm trying to forget my feelings about him, but it hasn't really been working…

"Rein!" The abrupt entrance of my sister snapped me out of all my thoughts.

*.*.*Normal*.*.*

"Rein!" Fine barged into Rein's room.

"What is it Fine?" Rein sighed. She closed her book and set it down on her table before turning around to face her sister.

"I-I…ummm…" Fine stammered.

"What is it? If you want something then spit it out!" Rein hissed.

"You know I am your twin and I do know how you really are so you could drop the act you know…" Fine mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear."Rein quirked her eyebrow.

"Nothing! I just w-wanted to know if you…ummm…if…." Fine stumbled over her words.

"Tell me clearly what you want." Rein calmly stated.

"I was wondering…doyouknowagoodwaytoconfesstoaguy!" Fine quickly said.

"…I can't understand a word that you just said, one more time?" Rein asked.

Fine took a deep breath and tried again with a visible blush on her face, "Do you know a good way to confess to a guy?"

"You like someone?"

"Y-yes! And I was wondering if you knew how I could confess?"

"Why would I know that?"

"Come on I already know you're a roman-"

"Not so loud! I don't want our parents and little siblings to hear this."

"Oh sorry, but you should know a way right?"

"Look, I've only had people confess to me, not the other way around. And if you looking for some unique and special way to confess I can't-"

"I-it doesn't have to be unique or special! Just something simple, but maybe a little special…."

"Then write him a love letter."

"I'm not good with words!"

"Ugh, then cook him a lunch box."

"Oh I can do that! Thanks!" Fine hugged her sister and sped out of the room.

"I wonder…who she likes…" Rein muttered.

*.*.*.*

The next morning in the Nocte family residence, Shade decided to check one more time that his letter was perfect.

"Okay, no mistakes, punctuations good, and my writing isn't sloppy. I think I can give it to her!" Shade slid the letter into the envelope and sealed it. He grabbed his bag, clutched the letter in his hand, and went to school.

At the Soleil family residence Fine had finished making a lunch box.

"Hurry it up Fine! I don't want to be late!" Rein groaned.

"I'm coming!" Fine quickly grabbed the lunch box and bag before heading out with her sister.

Arriving at school Fine sprinted to the school while Rein calmly walked.

"Hurry up!" Fine shouted to Rein who was still barely at the gates.

"Don't rush me." Rein sighed. As Rein passed the gates a blushing Shade approached her.

"U-umm…ex-excuse me?" Shade stuttered.

"What is it?" Rein asked.

""Th-this, please…please accept this love letter!" Shade showed her the love letter, it was all too clear that he was quite hopeful that she would accept it with the determined look in his eyes. Fine felt the lunch she was carrying slip from her hands before she ran away.

"I don't want it." Rein bluntly stated. She passed a shocked Shade and went to where Fine was standing. She picked up the lunch box Fine had dropped.

'_Why'd she leave this here? More importantly, where did she disappear to?'_ Rein pondered. She looked down at her watch, _'Five minutes before class, I have time to look for her.'_

*.*.*.*

In an empty hall of the school Fine collapsed and began crying. She huddled herself up against the wall and cried until Bright found her.

"Fine! What's wrong?" He asked.

"He loves my sister!" She sobbed.

"H-huh?" Bright looked confused.

"I-I-I made Shade a lunch, but before I e-even got a chance to g-give it to him, he gave my sister a love letter!" Fine said between sobs. And at that moment Bright felt his heart shatter. However, despite that Bright did his best to comfort her.

"It's alright Fine! It's his loss if he doesn't like you; you're a wonderful girl, much better than your sister!" Bright comforted. Fine clung onto him and began to sob even more.

Without their knowledge, Rein was watching the entire scene. The last comment hurt. Bright said Fine was better than her. Rein sighed.

'_Well, that is true though. Maybe hearing that can finally make him stop loving him.'_ Rein decided go to Fine's classroom and leave the lunch box there before going to her own class.

*.*.*.*

Shade let his head drop to the desk. His friends in that class, Taori (a chocolate haired, brown eyed boy) and Terry (an orange haired, red eyed boy) came up to him.

"Come on, cheer up Shade." Taori said.

"Yeah, wasn't it obvious that you'd get rejected from the get-go?" Terry stated.

"How was it obvious!?" Shade snapped.

"Well, you're both popular sure, but she's smarter than you and she's rejected every guy who ever confessed to her. What made you think you'd be any different?" Terry explained.

"I-I thought there was a small chance that she would feel the same…" Shade mumbled.

"That's impossible." Taori and Terry said in unison.

"She'd definitely go for someone smarter." Taori told him.

"Yeah, not only is she in rank one she's also the top in her class! And remember that test we took to determine our ranking from every other high school student in the country? She was ranked number one! The smartest in the entire nation!" Terry explained.

"Ugh! But I worked hard to become smarter!" Shade groaned.

"Yeah, it's a miracle you even made it into rank four. I say that's lucky, but confessing and hoping for a yes would take all the luck in the world." Terry laughed.

"Are you trying to make me feel better or are you trying to make me more upset!" Shade roared.

"Hahaha sorry, but since she said no it's best to give up now. She's never dated, it's not normal for a high school girl to not be interested in that. You should go for someone more normal." Terry patted his shoulder.

Shade sighed. He looked at the love letter in his desk.

'_She could've at least read it…'_

*.*.*.*

At lunch Fine stared at the lunch she made.

'_I don't feel like giving it to him now…'_ Fine sighed, _'Maybe I should give it to Bright, he did make me feel better, this could be his thank you gift!'_

Rein came into Fine's class.

"Fine, are you gonna come eat with us?" She asked.

"No, I have to find Bright!" Fine said.

"Bright?" Rein quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Since he made me feel better I'll give him this as a thank you!" Fine smiled.

"I see, well, good luck then." Rein turned around with a wave and went to go join her friends. Fine sprinted out the door to Bright's class.

"Bright!" Fine called.

"Y-yes?" He turned.

"For you! It's a thank you for making me feel better!" She grinned.

"Oh! Thank you very much Fine, I'll be sure to enjoy it." He smiled.

"Great! We should eat together, how about it?"

"O-oh! Y-yes, right!"

"Then let's go eat outside!" Fine grabbed his hand and dragged him to one of the tables under the trees.

*.*.*.*

"Doesn't that bother you?" Sophie, a teal haired blue eyed girl, whispered to Rein.

"What?" Rein asked.

"_That_." Sophie pointed to the table where Fine and Bright were, chatting happily. Sophie was pretty much the only person who knew about Rein's crush. Not even Fine knew.

"Meh, I got over him." Rein lied.

"Really?" Sophie asked shocked.

"Yup." Rein nodded.

'_Well, it's not a total lie; I'll get over him eventually right?'_

*.*.*.*

At home, despite being quite cheerful at school, Fine came home depressed, refused to eat dinner, and went to her room.

"What happened?" Elsa, her mother with long red hair and red eyes, and Truth, her father with blue hair and golden eyes, asked.

"She was going to confess her love to a guy at our school with a lunch box, but she didn't get a chance since the guy she liked confessed to me beforehand." Rein explained.

"And you said yes!? How could you!?" Elsa yelled.

"What? No, I rejected him. Stop jumping to conclusions mother." Rein sighed.

"Then why is she so upset?" Truth questioned.

"Do you not know anything? Of course she feels like her heart's been shattered!" Elsa said, "It's even worse since it was her sister that got the confession from the boy she loved! Rein go apologize!"

"What? Why? I didn't do anything! Besides she was perfectly happy when Bright cheered her up at school, I don't know why she's like this now!" Rein defended.

"You should've known that Fine was in love with the boy and stopped him from falling for you!" Elsa informed.

"How?"

"With telepathy of course!"

"…what? That's not even scientifically possible-"

"Don't you _it's not scientifically possible_ me! Go apologize! It might help ease her depression."

"But it wasn't even-"

"Go!" Elsa pointed upstairs. Rein sighed and realized it was useless arguing with her mother now. She went upstairs and knocked on Fine's door.

"Fine?" Rein called.

"Yes?" Fine responded.

"Uhh…I'm sorry." Fine opened the door.

"Sorry?" Fine repeated.

"Yeah…I didn't know you liked Shade and even though I didn't know he liked me, I should've just ignored him instead of asking what he wanted…maybe you wouldn't have heard that if I didn't." Rein scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"N-no, it's okay, you couldn't have known, but thanks." Fine smiled, "But why did you feel the need to apologize?"

"Uhhh, mom said I should've known from telepathy so this was all my fault."

"Hehehe! Sounds like something she'd come up with.

"Yeah. So…why not come down and eat dinner? It's pretty lonely without you."

"…Okay." Fine nodded and stepped out of her room and walked down the stairs with her sister.

….Elsa…..

The next day it was my day off so while Fine and Rein were at school, I decided to do some snooping. I went through Fine's stuff to see if she left any indication of who the boy she liked was. I looked through her closet, the drawers in her desk, and under her bed and I found a year book. I looked through the pages and found a boy named 'Shade' with a heart drawn around him with a red marker.

"This must be him!" I squealed, "Shade Nocte."

Now that I think about it, Nocte sounds familiar…I think I knew someone with that last name in college. Oh! There's one more person I need to look for. I looked through the yearbook again and found Fine's class and a boy named Bright Larimar. This must be the boy who comforted Fine! Rein mentioned him last night.

"Larimar and Nocte…Those names are really familiar. To my college yearbook!" I sped out the door and to my college things in the attic. I searched through my college yearbooks and finally found what I was looking for: Aaron Larimar. He was a friend of mine back in college and the one who introduced me to Truth! Then I remembered the Nocte name which came from one of Truth's high school yearbooks. I looked through that and found it: Jericho Nocte. He was a friend of my husband's since childhood and they even went to college together. Maybe I should invite them over!

I can see it now, Bright being too near Fine makes Shade jealous and realize his love for Fine! It'll be perfect! I have Aaron's number I just need my husband to give me Jericho's number…

"Oh Truth~!" I ran back downstairs.

*.*.*.*

At school a friend of Shade's who was absent yesterday, Mirlo Vanduo (a brown short haired girl with purple eyes) heard about him getting rejected and was none too pleased with that.

"How dare she reject your letter? And after you worked so hard on it!" Mirlo frowned.

"I-it's fine…If she doesn't like me then I just have to get over it." Shade sighed.

"Well, it's lunchtime now right? I'm gonna go find her and give her a piece of my mind!" Mirlo stood up and marched outside.

"W-wait!" Shade, Taori, and Terry chased after her.

"Mirlo, it's okay, really! I'm over it!" Shade tried to get Mirlo to stop, but she wouldn't listen. When Rein was chatting with Sophie, her sister, and Bright Mirlo came up to them along with Shade, Taori, and Terry.

"What?" Rein asked.

"How could you not even bother to read Shade's letter!?" Mirlo spat.

"Why would I read it?" Rein quirked an eyebrow.

"Because he worked hard on it!" Mirlo roared.

"It was probably full of mistakes. He's a fourth rank after all." Rein shrugged.

"What!?" Mirlo's anger intensified, but before she could say anymore Shade and Terry stopped her.

"Th-that's enough, let's go!" Shade and Terry dragged a fuming Mirlo away. Shade glanced back to see Rein not even bothering to watch them leave.

"Kinda harsh don't you think?" Sophie asked.

"Meh." Rein shrugged and then continued to eat her sandwich.

"I feel bad for him…" Fine mumbled.

"Well don't." Rein stated.

'_He did hurt my sister after all, why should I be nice?'_

*.*.*.*

"How cruel!" Mirlo growled.

"Yeah, I always thought she was cool, but it's clear that she's heartless!" Terry groaned.

"She looks so nice, but she has a terrible personality!" Taori mumbled.

"It's okay…I'll forget all about her so it's fine…" Shade stated.

"Yeah, you don't need someone like her!" Terry agreed.

'_Yeah…someone like her…I don't need her…She didn't even take the time to read my letter that's proof enough that she's a terrible woman…'_

*.*.*.*

After school Fine, Sophie, and Rein were heading back home when they ran into Shade and his friends. It was clear to all of them that Mirlo was still fuming.

"It's them." Sophie commented. Rein took a look. Shade felt his heart skip a beat.

'_Are you kidding me? And after I said I would forget about her! Stop heart!'_

Rein turned from them, "Let's go."

"Hey! I still haven't finished talking to you from this afternoon!" Mirlo yelled, "Don't act like such a big shot just because you're in rank one! It doesn't give you the right to just throw Shade's letter back at his face!"

"She's right you know!" Taori added, "How could you be so heartless you cold woman!"

"I hate stupid men like him." Rein bluntly stated, "Now let's go you two."

Rein, Fine, and Sophie left a stunned Shade, Mirlo, Taori, and Terry.

"I-I…How could she say that!?" Mirlo screamed.

"What the fuck!? Is she telling us we're not worth her time?" Terry roared.

'_She's horrible! She said something like that as if it was no big deal!? Doesn't she even care about how I feel a little!?'_

"You're right to forget about her, Shade." Taori patted his arm.

'_Yeah…he's right; I can't believe I've liked her for three years! I'm so pissed off right now!'_

*.*.*.*

When the twins got home they saw her mother putting up decorations.

"What is all this?" Rein asked.

"Big sisters!" Three children ran into the living room. The youngest of the three was a seven year old boy with azure blue hair and golden eyes. The second one was an nine year old girl with lava red hair and lavender pink eyes. The oldest was a twelve year old boy who had dark blue hair and teal eyes.

"What's going on here?" She asked the children.

"Mommy says it's for a party!" The girl responded.

"A party, Celica?" Fine tilted her head in confusion.

"That's what she said. Who's it for big sister?" the youngest boy questioned.

"I don't know, Elijah. Aster, do you know?" Rein asked the oldest boy.

"Dunno, mom didn't say." Aster shook his head.

"She wanted to invite some old friends over so she decided to throw a small party." Truth came in from the backyard, "A barbecue to be more precise."

*.*.*.*

"A barbecue?" Shade asked his mother, Malia, a woman with dark blue hair and indigo eyes.

"Yes, an old friend of ours invited us over." Jericho, his father, a carnation pink haired man with indigo eyes responded.

"They're wonderful people and they have twin daughters about your age and three other children." Malia smiled.

"Who'll watch Milky?" Shade motioned to his carnation pink haired indigo eyed sister.

"She'll be coming with us! She's four, I'm sure she won't cause much trouble." Jericho stated.

"It'll be fun Shade." Malia smiled.

*.*.*.*

"Are you sure?" Altezza, a fourteen year old girl with blonde hair in pigtails and light green eyes, questioned.

"Yes, I've been friends with them since college! It'll be nice to see them again." Aaron, a brown haired and cobalt blue eyes man nodded.

"It might be fun; Truth is the owner of the successful company, Itazura, so he's sure to have a nice home and delicious food." Camelia, a blonde haired green eyed woman explained, "Elsa also owns a salon and spa."

"They're richer than us!?" Altezza asked shocked.

"Yes." Camelia sighed, "And I was so sure that I would be more successful than them, but Truth sure does have an eye for fashion, much to my surprise…"

"S-so dad, when do we leave?" Bright asked in an attempt to change the subject before Altezza and his mother could act overly dramatic.

"In an hour." Aaron said.

"I have to pick out an outfit!" Altezza rushed to her room.

*.*.*.*

"Just what are you planning?" Rein asked her mother.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" Elsa grinned.

"I know that face and that face is never good." Rein glared.

"Aww, why can't you be more like your sister and go with it?" Elsa pouted.

"What. Are. You. Planning?" Rein repeated.

"I just invited the Nocte and Larimar families over~!" Elsa sang. Fine spit out her drink.

"Why!?" Rein yelled. She then brought Elsa's ear to her mouth, "You know it was the Nocte's family son who broke Fine's heart, cancel this party right now!"

"I have a plan! When they both get here, Bright will sweep Fine off her feet and Shade will become jealous! He'll realize his horrible mistake and fall in love with Fine! It'll be perfect!"

"…Mother, your delusions almost never come true so could you not get her hopes up? She's all starry eyed now." Rein groaned. Fine was now blushing and had a dazed look in her face.

"If that doesn't happen her feelings will be crushed again!" Rein growled.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine!" Elsa grinned. Rein sighed.

'_Well thank god she doesn't know about my feelings for Bright or this would get even worse…'_

_Ding dong!_

The bell rang and Elsa quickly went to open the door. The Larimar family stood there.

"Camelia, Aaron! Nice to see you could make it! And these two must be Altezza and Bright! Come in!" Elsa let them go inside. Bright immediately laid eyes on Fine and blushed, much to Rein's chagrin.

'_Seriously, kinda hard to forget about him when he's right there. Why god? Why?'_ Rein thought.

"Come greet them!" Elsa beckoned over her children. They all introduced themselves.

"So! I heard that Fine and Rein attend school with Bright!" Elsa grinned.

"Really? It really is a small world!" Aaron laughed. The adults went to the backyard to continue their chat. Bright and Altezza stayed behind with Fine, Rein, and their siblings.

"Th-this house is so much bigger than ours! No fair!" Altezza whined. It was a two story modern-style house with a large backyard, pool, and eleven different bedrooms!

"I'm sure your house is nice too!" Celica comforted.

"But this just proves how richer you are!" Altezza groaned.

Ding dong!

Before Altezza could continue the bell rang. Elsa rushed over to the door and opened it revealing the Nocte family. Fine chocked on her drink.

"Welcome!" Elsa grinned. She invited them in and Shade swore his heart stopped when he saw Rein standing there.

"This must be Shade, how handsome! And she must be Milky." Elsa smiled.

"H-hello." Shade greeted.

"Hi~!" Milky sang.

"I hear that Shade attends the girls' high school." Elsa mentioned.

"Really? I had no idea! Reminds me when Truth and I were in high school…" Jericho reminisced.

"Camelia and Aaron are in the backyard, let's go!" Elsa, Jericho, and Malia went to the backyard. Milky and Shade stayed behind.

"Hi!" Milky greeted everyone.

Everyone responded with their own greeting.

"I didn't know our parents were friends." Bright smiled.

"I didn't either." Shade responded. He took a glance at Rein who was looking particularly bored.

"I'm going back to my room." Rein stated before walking up the stairs.

"But the barbecue…!" Fine began.

"Just call me when it's done." Rein disappeared up the stairs. Shade watched her retreating figure and frowned.

'_Maybe she really hates me that much that she doesn't want to be near me? No! I can't get depressed about this…I said I'd forget about her so…'_

Fine frowned at Shade's sad expression, _'He must've really loved her…'_

Bright kept a visible smile on his face, but his thoughts were the opposite of happy, _'I can't believe he never noticed how wonderful Fine was. If he can't recognize how lovely she is then I'll just take her for myself.'_

When the barbecue was ready Elsa made sure that Fine sat in the middle of Shade and Bright. Bright began to chat happily with Fine who chatted back, but would often steal glances at Shade who continued to stare at Rein. Rein, on the other hand, tried to ignore everyone.

.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~

Seriously? It still hurts to see Bright with Fine, ugh, this is so stupid. And Shade keeps looking at me and then Fine keeps looking at Shade. Does god hate us or something? Is that why he made everyone fall for the wrong person? Is god having fun watching us all suffer? Never going to church again, prayers don't work.

The stares are making me uncomfortable. I can feel mother glaring at me. Like it's my fault Shade keeps looking over at me. I don't like this anymore than she does! Maybe if I say I'm feeling ill I can go back to my room…I abruptly sat up and clutched my head.

"Rein what's wrong?" Father asked concerned.

"Nothing…I just…don't feel too well…May I be excused?" I breathed out, sounding like I was in excruciating pain. My dad nodded and I glanced back at mother, gave a wink, and left.

…...

What a cunning daughter I have! Maybe she did inherit something from me after all! I smiled when she winked at me then looked at Shade who watched Rein go inside the house. Honestly! That boy is hopeless! Look at Fine you fool! Fine!

"Elsa? You seem mad." Malia pointed out.

"Who me? No of course not!" I laughed.

"Well, how's your business going?" Jericho asked.

"Wonderfully! Customers always leave feeling relaxed and refreshed!" I smiled.

"Why not just let your husband do all the work and stay at home with the kids?" Camelia asked.

"I can't sit around for too long or I get antsy." I explained.

"I suppose you were always like that!" Aaron laughed.

The rest of us laughed along with them and I took another glance at Shade…who continued staring inside the house. Geez! What do I have to do to get him to notice Fine!? If only there was some way to have them spend more time with each other…

*.*.*.*

"We had a wonderful time!" Jericho grinned as they were about to leave.

"As did we." Aaron agreed.

"We should do it again real soon!" Elsa smiled already formulating another plan in her head.

"Yes, goodnight." Malia smiled back. Everyone else said their goodnights and left.

"It's too bad Rein got sick and missed most of it." Truth sighed, "I should check on her."

"N-no! I'll do that!" Elsa smiled and went upstairs. When she got to Rein's room she glared.

"What?" Rein asked.

"Even after you left Shade still kept looking in the direction you disappeared off to!" Elsa groaned.

"And that's my fault!?"

"Yes! You could be…less charming!"

"First of all, I'm not charming, and second of all I told the guy I hated him because he was a moron at school, I don't know why he likes me still!"

"That's so cruel!"

"Hey! You're the one who wants him to not like me."

"I mean…I mean not like you as a girlfriend! When he and Fine get married you'll have to get along as brother and sister!"

"_**STOP**_ with these delusions."

"They're not delusions! They'll come true!"

"You are so immature!"

"Meh!"

"Meh!"

"…"

"…"

"Okay, so maybe I went overboard. It's not your fault."

"Thank you."

"But you could help me!"

"…I'd rather you blamed me."

"I'm not gonna make you do anything! I just need your opinion on Shade and Bright. Who do you think would suit Fine better?"

"Well, I mean, Bright's nicer and actually loves Fine, but since Fine fell for Shade I guess he's her type."

"You're no help at all!"

"Ask Fine I don't know how she thinks!"

..*..*..Truth..*..*..*

I came to check on Rein who was _oh-so-sick_ to find this…My wife arguing over relationships with our daughter…Yup…Rein might not act like it out in the open, but she definitely inherited a lot of her mother's personality…

They need to argue quieter I swear. But in this case I also want to add my two cents, but not in front of my wife because I can already feel the daggers she's gonna glare at me when she finds out.

Personally, I think Bright is Fine's type. He seems calm, gentle, a gentleman, and, no offense to him, a little bit like a housewife. Fine on the other hand, is a tomboy, she loves working, is cheerful, likes to make the best of things, and is always full of energy. He makes up for what Fine lacks which I believe is most important in a marriage. Which is also why I think Shade is Rein's type.

From what Jericho and Malia told me he's not too bright, he can't cook, he's loyal, cheerful, true to himself, and when he loves something he loves it with all his heart…Something Rein has yet to learn. I get the feeling these matches are the best. Maybe I can get my wife to change her mind, I'm sure she'd have more luck that way.

"But you have to tell me which you like better!" I heard Elsa whine.

"I don't like either of them! Get off my back!" Rein yelled. Well, time to save her. Just as I was about to open the door the entire house began to shake.

"E-earthquake!" I yelled. I opened the door and stood under it as is what you should do during an earthquake. Rein and Elsa hid under a desk and I hoped to god that Fine, Celica, Elijah, and Aster are all under the table or a doorway!

It felt like an eternity before it stopped. I rushed downstairs to see if Fine and the others where alright, they seemed okay. Elsa and Rein followed me shortly afterwards.

*.*.*.*

"It seems like everyone was okay and the house doesn't look damaged. A few things just fell here and there." Elsa sighed in relief.

"I bet the pool's totally screwed up though." Aster groaned.

"Whaaat? But it's the only good thing about summer!" Elijah whined.

"Ugh, it'll probably be fixed by summer, no, it better be fixed by summer!" Rein, Aster, and Elijah all stared, or more like glared, at Truth and Elsa. Elsa then in turn glared at Truth.

"Are all my blue haired children going to act like this? Because I believe this is how everyone told me you acted when you were younger." Elsa glared.

"Eh? Ahahahahahaha…" Truth laughed nervously.

*.*.*.*

"Th-the house was completely destroyed!" Shade screamed. The Nocte family house was in ruins. It looked like it would take a long while for it to be repaired.

"I suppose we should start looking for a hotel…" Jericho sighed, "Good thing we weren't inside the house yet…"

*.*.*.*

"Ahhh! My beautiful house!" Camelia screamed before _'fainting'_ into her husband's arms.

"This will take some time to repair…Let's find a hotel." Aaron said, "Back into the car everyone!"

*.*.*.*

"_**The earthquake that took place only an hour ago registered a 5.5 on the Richter scale. Some homes were destroyed, but newer homes with sturdier structures where left unharmed. No one so far has been reported injured…"**_

The Soleil family watched the news in the family room.

"**Houses on Dellview, Hickory, Petunia, Avis, Lunark, and Misbell where all left destroyed…"**

"Those streets are where Jericho and Aaron live!" Truth looked shocked. However, as for Elsa, an idea formed in her mind.

"O-oh dear! I'll call them right away and ask if they're alright!" Elsa ran to the living room.

'_She could've just called from here…I have a bad feeling…'_ Rein thought.

*.*.*.*

A/N: Yes the end of chapter one! Tell me what you all think if you please and I hope you stick around for chapter two!


	2. Under the Same Roof

A/N: Second chapter! /more confetti

Thank you to my two reviewers! I'm glad you both enjoyed it. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter too!

*.*.*.*

"_**Are you sure?"**_

"It's fine, we'd love to have you over! We have plenty of rooms!"

"_**Then, I'll tell my husband and-"**_

"Go ahead and tell your husband, but let's keep it from Shade and Milky for the time being okay? I want it to be a surprise!"

"_**Alright I suppose, See you tomorrow night."**_

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it!"

_Beep_

"And now to call the Larimar-"

"Mother…" Elsa jumped at the sound of Rein's voice.

"O-oh Rein! What are you doing here?" Elsa hid the phone behind her back.

"Why are you hiding it? You said you were going to call them right?" Rein smiled sweetly, but that only made Elsa that much more frightened.

"Y-yes! Right! So how about you go back and join your father and siblings-"

"Nah, I've gotten quite bored of the news, I think I'll stay here and read, but don't mind me, continue calling the Larimar family." Rein got out a novel, grinned, and sat down on the armchair near the couch where Elsa was sitting.

"…I-I don't want to be a bother so I'll call them up in my-"

"Don't bother, stay here, I'd like to hear how they're doing."

"But…but you'll be reading how would-"

"I can multi-task, it's simple enough to read and hear at the same time."

"…"

Rein had a smirk on her face that quickly turned into a glare and frown.

"You invited the Nocte family to stay with us and now you'll be inviting the Larimar family as well? Honestly, mother, your delusions never work out so stop-"Rein was cut off by Elsa.

"But I have to help Fine be with her true love!" Elsa whined.

"Mother stop meddling with our lives. Besides there is no guarantee that Shade is even her true love." Rein sighed.

Elsa blinked then she suddenly got a surprised look on her face, "Don't tell me you actually like Shade! Oh how selfless of you to reject him for your sister's sake~! Like the love tragedy of—"

"Mother! How many times do I have to tell you not to jump to conclusions!?" Rein groaned.

"Oh sorry, but don't you want to see your sister happy?"

"I do, but for that you only need Shade here, why bring Bright and his family too?"

"Because I need Shade to get jealous!"

"You can come up with a plan without involving Bright-"

"No, no, no! He's a key part!"

"How? Sounds like you only plan to use him. He likes Fine too you know? You'll only end up hurting him."

"Which is where you come in!"

"…What?"

"Bright will be heartbroken and you comfort him and in each other you find true love!"

"…I'm telling father you need a therapist…" Rein got up and turned back to the family room, but Elsa grabbed her shoulder.

"Come on! It's perfect!" Elsa grinned.

"Ever consider how I feel?" Rein questioned.

"So you don't like Bright?" Elsa asked.

"No." Rein lied. It was a pretty convincing lie too since Elsa started frowning.

"I'm sure you two could fall in love over time."

"Why do you want Bright and I to get together anyway?"

"Oh! Well, Aaron and I had a discussion back in college and we decided that when we had children they'd get married! It was mostly a joke back then, but now that I think about it, it's not such a bad idea. If you marry into the Larimar family then we wouldn't have to give you away to some stranger! And since Fine will marry into the Nocte family we won't have to give her away to a stranger either!"

"…I'm done with you."

"Come on it's not such a bad idea!"

"Think about how we would feel about all of this!"

"I'm sure Fine would love to marry Shade!"

"And what about me!?"

"…You could learn to love Bright."

"You're impossible!"

"You could give it a chance maybe you'll actually li—"

"No!"

"But-"

"N—"

"Ahem!" Elsa and Rein turned around to see Truth.

"…Hi honey!" Elsa grinned.

"What are you trying to force Rein into this time?" Truth asked.

"Ehehehe~ Nothing really." Elsa laughed nervously.

"Like hell it's nothing!" Rein roared, "Not only does she want me to do something inconceivable, she also wants to let the Larimar and Nocte families stay here!"

"I don't particularly mind, but Elsa? Why not ask us about this beforehand?" Truth turned to his wife.

"Well, I figured you'd all agree so—"Elsa trailed off. Truth sighed.

"Well, if you've already called them up. We should start preparing rooms.

"Wonderful! I'll call up the Larimars!" Elsa sang and started dialing the phone.

"Father, this won't end well." Rein informed.

"Ahahahaha…Let's just see shall we?" Truth laughed. Rein sighed. It was pointless to try and change things now.

"How will the rooms be separated?" Rein asked.

"Well since they're our guest I think Altezza, Bright, Shade, Milky, Camelia and Aaron, and Malia and Jericho should all get their own rooms." Her father answered.

"But there aren't enough!" Rein pointed out.

"You can share with Fine or one of your younger siblings."

"What?"

"You shared a room with Fine when you were younger."

"Yeah and now I want my own personal space, why do I have to give up my privacy?"

"Let's be reasonable Rein. It's best to offer our guests the best hospitality."

"I don't want them here in the first place! And I prefer my own room!"

"Well if you don't want to share with your siblings you could always share with Shade." Rein eyes widened and Elsa, who had finished her phone call, came over.

"What? No! If Rein shares a room with anyone it should be Bright!" Elsa said.

"Why?" Truth questioned.

"Because then my plan can-"Elsa was cut off.

"Alright! I'll share a room with one of my siblings, I won't like it though." Rein mumbled.

"Rein~!" Elsa whined.

"No! If anything the fact that you want me to get together with Bright makes me want to get together with him even less! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see which one of my siblings would rather share a room with me." Rein went back to the family room.

"Why does she hate Bright so much?" Elsa pouted.

"I think it's more that she doesn't want to be part of your little schemes…" Truth murmured.

*.*.*.*

The next day at school Shade walked with Mirlo, Terry, and Taori looking downcast. The whispers about him did not help his mood either.

"I heard that Shade's house was on one of the streets that took the hit from the earthquake."

"Seriously? That's bad luck! He was even rejected by Rein yesterday too.

"Well, bad luck comes in waves."

"Hahaha! Think it's Shade's fault the earthquake happened?"

"Would you all stop with that shit!?" Terry roared. Everyone quickly shut up.

"Geez, some people." Terry groaned.

"Though you gotta admit, bad luck always does seem to go in waves. Do you think maybe Rein did trigger all of Shade's bad luck?" Taori asked.

"Another good reason to hate her then." Mirlo growled.

"You shouldn't talk about people behind their backs." Rein said from behind them. They turned around and Mirlo glared.

"Hey! Shade's in a lot of pain and do you know whose fault it is!?" Mirlo asked.

"The earthquake." Rein responded.

"No! It's all your fault!" Mirlo snapped.

"So I made the earthquake?" Rein quirked an eyebrow.

"You triggered Shade's bad luck so all of this is your fault! What're you gonna do about it?" Mirlo glared. Rein sighed and dug through her pocket.

"If I give him some money to help pay for a new house then you can't complain right?" Rein took out three one hundred dollar bills and handed them to Shade. Shade frowned and slapped her hand away from him.

"Don't treat me like a charity case!" He yelled, "I wouldn't want any help from a cold hearted woman who didn't even take the time to read my letter! It was a waste to have loved you for so long! I would rather die before accepting your help!"

"Oh really? Are you sure?" Rein asked.

"Of course I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be!?" Shade answered.

"You might regret saying that later." Rein stated.

"No I won't!" Shade screamed.

"…Okay." Rein smirked and walked into the school.

'_W-what was with that smirk!?'_ Shade thought.

*.*.*.*

After school both Bright and Shade rushed back to their hotels to meet with their parents. Afterwards, both families met up with each other to wait for a car that would come pick them up.

"We're staying at the same place?" Shade asked.

"That's right; I hope you get along with Bright, Shade." Malia smiled.

"Nice to see you again." Shade shook Bright's hand.

"Yeah, nice to see you again too…" Bright responded.

"Someone's coming to pick us up?" Altezza asked.

"That's right, those jerks, rubbing it in my face how much more successful they are." Camelia grumbled.

"Now now…" Aaron nervously laughed.

"Umm…who are we staying with anyway?" Bright asked.

"They want it to be a surprise, so you'll have to wait and see!" Jericho winked.

'_Surprise? Why does that give me a bad feeling…?'_ Shade thought.

*.*.*.*

When both families had arrived at their destination, Shade's bad feeling turned out to be true. The family they would be staying with was the Soleil family.

'_That's why she was smirking!'_ Shade thought. Everyone quickly went inside the house where they were greeted by Elsa and Truth and behind them were Celica, Fine, Rein, and Elijah.

"Welcome! It's so nice to see you all again! I believe my children didn't give you proper introductions last time." Elsa smiled, "Well go one you four…where's Aster?"

"Studying." Rein responded, "Don't worry, he can introduce himself alter, the eldest should start." Rein patted Fine's back.

"Oh right. My name's Fine Elizabeth Soleil, I'm seventeen and in the twelfth grade. Nice to meet you all! And for the record I'm only older then Rein by a few minutes." Fine smiled.

"Rein Serenity Soleil, seventeen, twelfth grade, and the second eldest. It's a pleasure." Rein curtsied.

"I'm Celica Cordelia Soleil, I just turned nine, I'm in the fourth grade, and I'm the fourth born. Nice to meet you!" Celica grinned.

"Elijah Alistair Soleil, seven, second grade, and the youngest. A pleasure." Elijah bowed.

"My, my! You have some very polite and elegant children!" Malia smiled, "A shame I didn't notice sooner. Your turn Shade and Milky."

"D-do we have to give out all of that information? Isn't our name enough?" Shade whispered to his mother.

"Come now, don't be shy." Malia whispered back.

"I-I'm Shade Eclipse Nocte. I'm seventeen and in the twelfth grade. It's nice to meet you and thank you for letting us stay!" Shade managed to stumble out.

"Hi! I'm Milky Ellie Nocte! I'm four!" Milky grinned. Aaron motioned for Altezza and Bright to introduce themselves.

"I'm Bright Albert Larimar, seventeen, twelfth grade. It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Bright warmly smiled.

"I'm Altezza Amber Larimar. I'm fourteen and in the ninth grade. It's nice to meet you all." Altezza curtsied.

"Well now that everyone's done introducing themselves I say we show you all your rooms!" Elsa smiled, "Fine? Why don't you show Shade and Milky to their rooms?"

"M-me?" Fine pointed at herself.

"Yup!" Elsa pushed Shade and Milky towards Fine, but before they could go upstairs, Aster started coming downstairs, clutching a workbook.

"Oh, Aster…Well, now that you're here…why not introduce yourself?" Elsa asked, _'You could've waited a few more minutes before coming here!'_

"…Aster Reginald Soleil, third born, twelve, and in the seventh grade…" Aster slowly came down the stairs as he introduced himself. He made his way over to Shade.

'_Is this the guy who likes my sister Rein? Well, I guess I'll see if he's smart enough for her.'_ Aster showed Shade the workbook, a Spanish workbook.

"Could you help me with this? Uhh…Shade right?" Aster asked, "We're learning Spanish and I need a little help. You should know this stuff right? They teach you more advanced Spanish at your high school."

'_Oh this should be good._' Rein smirked.

"Y-yeah…ummm…" Shade looked at the workbook:

Translate these words:

_Llama_

_Cuñada_

_Esposa _

_Hijo_

Shade scratched his head in confusion and saw that most everyone in the room was staring at him. Rein, Elijah, and Aster were paying especially hard attention.

"U-uhhh…" Shade stuttered.

"Tell me the first one." Aster demanded.

"A-a llama?"

"The second one?"

"C-Canada?"

"Third?"

"Espouse?"

"…Fourth?"

"…Hero?"

"…Are you an imbecile!? The first one is call, the second one is sister-in-law, the third is wife, and the fourth is son! You're seventeen and can't even read these!?" Aster yelled.

"A-Aster! Don't be so rude! Apologize this instant!" Elsa scolded.

"No!" Aster refused, "I hate him!" He ran over to Rein who was trying to keep herself from laughing.

"Big sister Rein! Help me with my homework!" Aster begged.

"Alright, alright." Rein smiled, "Let's go upstairs."

"I wanna come too! Help me too big sister!" Elijah chased after Rein and Aster who made their way upstairs.

"I am so sorry about their behavior!" Truth apologized profusely to Shade and his family.

"I-it's fine…we've always known that Shade wasn't the brightest…" Jericho mumbled the last part to himself.

"W-well, we'll show you to your rooms. Go on Fine, show Shade and Milky their rooms." Elsa instructed.

"O-okay…follow me." Fine escorted Milky and a downcast Shade to separate rooms. Milky's room was pale pink, had one double hung window at the back covered by red curtains with pink hearts on them. It had a single bed covered in pink sheets sat in the back middle of the room, a nightstand to its side, a bathroom to its far left, and a closet to the far right.

Shade's room was larger than Milky's and was cream colored. It had one large picture window to the back of the room covered by white curtains and one large garden window to the room's left. The garden window had a long wide cushion on its base and two smaller cushions sitting on top of it. The white curtains were tied back. A closet was to the right of the room and a queen sized bed covered in cream colored sheets was in the middle of the picture window.

"This looks really nice! But where's the bathroom?" Shade asked.

"The side rooms don't have any unfortunately…There's a bathroom a little further down the hall so you'll have to use that one. Sorry." Fine apologized.

"It's okay." Shade smiled making Fine blush. Bright who was right behind them did not like that one bit.

"Excuse me, Fine? Can you show us to our rooms?" Bright asked.

"Sure, but…" Fine glanced at Shade.

"I got it from here thanks." Shade picked up his bag and went inside his room.

"Alright, by the way, mother said you can add or remove as much as you want." Fine informed.

"Thanks." Shade smiled. After saying that Fine took Altezza and Bright further down the hallway. Altezza's room was a mint cream color and had a bay window at the back of the room covered by forest green curtains. A full bed was in the back middle of the room, to its side a nightstand, to the far left a closet, and the far right a bathroom.

Bright's room was a light brown color and had a large picture window at its back covered by cream colored curtains and a bay window to its left. The queen sized bed was to the side of the window, a nightstand to the other side of the bed, and a closet to its far right

"You guys can change and add as much as you want too!" Fine smiled.

"Thank you." Bright smiled back.

"My room is across from yours, Bright, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask!" Fine told him.

"Thank you I will." Bright nodded. He picked up his bag and went inside.

*.*.*.*

After Elsa had shown the Larimar and Nocte parents their rooms she went to check on things over here.

... ... ...

What!? But I could've sworn I told her that Shade was supposed to have the room across from hers! Did she mix it up? Maybe she did it on purpose…No, she wouldn't have done that if she really loves them.

"Elsa? Why are you lurking over here?" I jumped and turned around. Truth was looking at me.

"I just wanted to check on them. Hey, you heard me tell Fine that she was supposed to give Shade the room across from hers right?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I told her you changed your mind." He responded.

"What!?" I yelled.

"Not so loud!"

"But why!?"

"I'm sure Rein wouldn't appreciate being across from Bright after she told you she didn't want to marry the guy. You should really quit with these plans."

"No! It's too obvious that Fine won't want to make a move again and Rein needs to fall in love with Bright!"

"She could fall in love with Shade, you just don't want them to marry strangers. So you could switch it around, right?"

"No! Fine has to marry Shade, he's her first love!"

"First loves don't always work out."

"Hmph. Whose side are you on?"

"No one's I just want you to not make Rein mad anymore."

"She'll come around eventually!" I insisted and went downstairs.

*.*.*.*

Truth sighed when he was left alone.

'_Getting her to change her mind will be difficult, but…seeing the outcome of this could be fun…'_


	3. Better Chance at Getting Hit by a Meteor

A/N: I have so much inspiration for this fanfic~

*.*.*.*

"Rein, go call Shade down for dinner." Truth instructed.

"Why me?" Rein asked.

"Th-that's right! Fine can do it, can't you!" Elsa looked at Fine.

"I-I could…" Fine nodded.

"See? Now—"Elsa was cut off.

"Aster and Elijah are still hanging around in Rein and Aster's room so it's best if she went to get them. Since Shade's room is right across from hers I'd say it'd be faster if she did it." Truth informed.

"Fine, I'll do it." Rein sighed. She got up from the table and walked upstairs. Elsa shot a quick glare at her husband who responded with a grin.

*.*.*.*

"This room's really nice. I can even see the stars from here!" Shade sat at the garden window and looked out at the star filled sky.

"This used to be Aster's room." Shade jumped and turned around to see Rein leaning against his room's doorway.

"H-haven't you ever heard of knocking!?" Shade yelled.

"I did and you didn't answer. Dinner's ready." Rein informed, "You know, Aster's desk is really taking up a lot of my space."

Rein looked to the side and saw that Shade still had not finished unpacking, "Need help?"

"I-it's fine! I can do it myself!" Shade replied.

"Oh yeah that's right! If I remember correctly you said _'I would rather die before accepting your help'_." Rein recalled.

"I…"

"Listen, whether you're here or not makes absolutely no difference to me. Just stay away from me and don't interfere with my life." Aster and Elijah, who had been listening in, poked their head through the doorway and stuck their tongues out at Shade.

"After you're done staring off into space, come down. Father and Mother will be pissed at me if you don't." Rein closed the door and Shade could hear their footsteps growing quieter as they descended down the hallway.

Shade slumped down back onto the cushion, _'Why is this happening?'_

.^.^.^.^.^.

I took my seat at the dining table right across from Rein and next to Fine. We were served French cuisine. I could hear Mrs. Larimar complaining about how much nicer the meals here were. Really, I can't believe I'm listening to her drone on, but I'd do anything to ignore looking at Rein.

"Shade!" Fine started a conversation with me, "Do you have morning club activities tomorrow?"

"No I don't." I replied.

"Too bad…we could've gone to school together." Fine frowned.

"I have morning club activities, would you mind showing me how to get to school Fine?" Bright asked.

"O-oh! Sure!" Fine nodded. For some odd reason, I feel like someone's glaring at me…I turned to the direction it was coming from, but I only saw Mrs. Soleil and I doubt she would be glaring at me. She has no reason to. I turned back to Fine who was absorbed in a conversation with Bright now. Great, what do I do now? Everyone else seemed to be enjoying nice chats except for me and Rein.

I glanced at her direction, she was eating her food while reading a book. Her father turned to her and sighed.

"Rein, no reading while we're having dinner!" He scolded.

"Why? You've never had a problem with it before." Rein stated.

"We have guests over, it's impolite not to talk with them. Why not speak with Shade?" He suggested and I felt my heart skip a beat. Even after I decided to forget about her my heart still reacts this way…

"No, I'm finished anyway." Rein set her utensils on the now empty plate, "Thanks for the food and please pardon me. I'll be going back to my room now."

Rein walked away from the dining room.

"My apologies. Rein usually isn't this rude." Mr. Soleil apologized.

If she's not normally like this I wonder if she's doing it just to avoid me…

.^.^.^.^.^.^.

The next morning I woke up in the same cream colored room I went to sleep in. So it really wasn't all a dream. I grabbed my school uniform and headed for the shower. When I got there someone was barely leaving. Rein.

"G-good morning." I timidly said.

"…Morning." She responded and went back to her room. I sighed. I guess she really does hate me. I took a quick shower and went back to my room to gather my things before heading to the dining room. By the time I got there Rein was already eating her breakfast. She was eating some noodles.

"Oh good morning Shade!" Mrs. Soleil greeted, "Today we're having Chinese food for breakfast! Beef noodle soup with a side of baozi!"

"Baozi?" I repeated as the bowl of noodles and a plate with two dumplings were placed in front of me.

"It's a Chinese dumpling. Honestly if you just look at it you could tell that much." Rein sounded aggravated.

"Rein! Don't be so rude!" Mrs. Soleil scolded. Rein just shrugged and continued eating. I looked around the table and saw Celica, Elijah, Altezza, and Aster eating breakfast too.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Aaron, Malia, and Milky are still asleep, Bright and Fine already headed to school, and Jericho, Truth and Camelia headed to work." Mrs. Soleil responded.

"Thanks for breakfast." Rein got up.

"Wait! You have to show Shade how to get to school from here." Mrs. Soleil told her. She groaned, but nodded. I quickly ate my breakfast, which wasn't as bad as I was expecting it to be, and then I left with Rein.

If I had known this would happen I wouldn't have tried to give her my love letter…If I didn't give her that letter, would she not be acting as cold towards me as she is now? If I had waited a little longer, maybe we could've gotten to know each other and she might have fallen in love with me.

"Hey." Rein snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Y-yes?"

"Stop spacing out and learn the route from the house to the train station. Don't get too close to me, keep your distance from me at school, act like we don't know each other, and never tell anyone we live together. This goes without saying, but I don't want people to start up weird rumors about us, especially with someone as stupid as you."

"W-what!?"

"You heard me, now hurry up and get in before the train leaves." I rushed into the train just before the doors closed.

*.*.*.*

At Springdale High School the teachers announced that the midterms were drawing closer. Naturally, the Rank One and Two students were not fretting about them one bit, but the Fourth and Fifth ranks…

"The tests will be taken over a period of two days. On the first day you will be taking your trigonometry test, physics test, and your foreign language course test. On the second day you will take your world history test, classical literature test, and language arts test." The Twelfth grade, rank four teacher, Mr. Andrews, explained. The entire class groaned, except for Shade who was scribbling it down in his notebook along with reminders to study. At lunch the testing schedule was placed on the board along with what pages from the book everyone should study for each test.

"Man, I give up already! That's waaaay to many pages!" Terry groaned.

"I don't think I can get away with a failing mark this time though…ugh!" Taori sighed.

"Shade? You look really psyched!" Mirlo pointed out.

"Just let it go Shade, if we're saying we can't pass then you should already know that you're screwed!" Terry told him.

"…I'm doing it this time…" Shade whispered.

"Huh?" His friends looked at him confused.

"I'm going to get into the top fifty!" Shade declared. His friends and any of the students left in class started roaring with laughter.

"That's a great joke Shade!" Taori laughed.

"Y-yeah, but I bit too much! The gods are gonna get pissed with you with a joke like that!" Terry roared with laughter.

"I'm serious." Shade stated.

"Are you sick!?" Mirlo placed her hand on his forehead.

"Y-you do realize who you'll be up against right!? Those spots are always taken by rank one and two students there's no way someone like you will get on there!" Taori informed.

'_Well, I'm gonna do it anyway! I can't beat Rein, but I'll at least get on the same paper as her. She'll have to acknowledge that I'm not as much of an idiot as she thinks I am!'_

Shade was snapped out of his thoughts when the door opened and revealed Fine.

"Shade?" She asked.

"Yes?" He walked over to her.

"Come with me for a minute." Fine dragged him to an empty hallway before taking out a lunch box.

"This one's yours, mom must've mixed them up." Fine handed him the lunch. Shade looked at the lunch in his bag and realized that Fine's name was written on it.

"Oh you're right. Here." Shade took the lunch out and handed it to Fine, "Umm…since we're together anyway, want to have lunch with me and my friends?"

"O-okay!" Fine blushed. She was absolutely overjoyed! Shade and Fine headed back to his classroom chatting along the way.

*.*.*.*

"You aren't even the least bit worried are you Rein?" Sophie giggled.

"Why should I be? The stuff on the midterms is always easy." Rein replied.

"What!? No way!" A blonde with emerald green eyes, Ichele, shouted.

"It's only easy to a genius like you Rein!" Bright grinned.

"Hey, isn't that Fine over there with the guy you rejected Rein?" Ichele pointed over to a table where Fine was giggling with Shade and his friends.

"Why is she with them?" Bright glared over to them.

"What're you getting so jealous over? It's not like you have a chance with her anyway." Rein informed him. _'You're chances are even smaller if mother gets in the way.'_

"What!?" Bright turned to face her.

"Hey, reality is reality." Rein shrugged. Bright abruptly stood up.

"N-now, now…" Ichele tried to calm him down.

"How do you know that? It could happen!" Bright shouted.

"She's in love with Shade." Rein bluntly stated.

"S-so!? That doesn't matter. If I try hard enough maybe she'll come to like me back."

"I doubt it. You'd have a better chance at getting hit by a meteor then getting Fine to love you back."

"And what would you know? A person's feelings can change! Honestly, I'm surprise Shade even likes someone as heartless as you!" A pang of pain went through Rein's heart at that moment. Sophie looked extremely shocked. She half expected for Rein to burst into tears, but she smirked instead, much to Sophie's confusion.

"Heartless am I? Well, I wonder why you're friends with someone so heartless…Oh I get it now, I was just a way for you to get closer to Fine right?" Rein looked at him.

"H-huh? N-no…that's not…" Bright began to regret his words.

"Well, you're already friends with her so I suppose I'm no longer needed here. I think I'll head to the library before lunch ends. Goodbye." Rein got up and went back inside the school. The other three just watched her disappear through the double door.

Once Rein was alone she started crying.

.~*.~*.~*.~*

Okay, if I can't get over him after that comment then I really am hopeless. It's my fault for falling for him after I clearly knew he liked my sister. I even said some awful things to him, I know how much it hurts to not have the person you love love you back. God, I feel like a kid who bullies the person they like. Ugh, I should head to the restroom and stop these tears. I headed to the nearest restroom and dried my tears. I really did look like a mess. I looked through my bag and hoped I still had that make-up. There it is: some concealer. I never thought I'd be so thankful for my father's make-up brand…and I never thought about how weird that sounded.

Anyway, I put some of the concealer on until it looked like I hadn't been crying. I look good enough, time to go to the library, there's still some time left before class starts again.

*.*.*.*

"I can't believe someone as nice as you is related to that girl!" Mirlo spat.

"Yeah, you're so nice, unlike Rein." Taori agreed.

"N-no not really!" Fine denied.

"No need to be so modest!" Terry grinned. He then whispered to Shade, "Would've been better if you fell for Fine."

Shade looked over to Fine who was still trying to deny all compliments given to her by Mirlo and Taori.

'_It really would've been better if I fell in love with Fine rather than her sister, but…'_

Mirlo noticed Shade's staring and smirked, "What? Don't tell me you're falling for Fine now!"

Fine and Shade blushed.

"Of course not!" Shade responded.

"Hahaha~! Chill it was a joke!" Mirlo giggled. Fine was still blushing.

'_I really wish he would start falling for me…'_ She thought.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After club activities I ran straight home. Mom beckoned me to her room and when we were there she told me something.

"The week after your exams we're all going to a party in Viera." She told me.

"Viera? That's two states away!" I said.

"Yes, but I was thinking it would be the perfect opportunity for you to get closer to Shade! We'll be there the entire week since all of you will be out of school that week I insisted that the Larimar and Nocte families join us!" She smiled.

"I-I don't know-"Mom cut me off.

"So start preparing a date plan!" She said before pushing me out of her room. I'll definitely need help with a date plan and I know just who to ask! I went to my sister's room and luckily she was the only one in there.

"Sister!" I grinned.

"What?" Rein asked.

"Listen, listen, can I borrow those books you have?" I asked.

"What books?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You know…those books with dating-"

"Shh!"

"Oh sorry, but you still have them right?"

"Yeah, but I hid them in a place no one would find. I'd have to go get them."

"Could you?"

"I didn't know you had a date."

"I don't really, but we're going to Viera after testing week so I thought it would be my chance to get closer to Shade!"

"…This was mom's idea wasn't it?"

"W-well yeah, but it's a good one!"

"Ugh, fine. Wait here and don't follow me." Rein got up from her bed and left the room. Ten minutes later she came in and brought me two books.

"These are the only two books I have on Viera dating spots, but my only date plans are for things here or other places we tend to visit often." She told me.

"Then help me come up with a plan!" I begged.

"No."

"Why!?"

"I want no part in this especially since it was mother's suggestion. Plus with so many people in the house if I helped you it would be easier for people to discover my secret."

"Hmph. Fine."

"Good luck." I left her room with the books in my arms. I sped to my room and locked the door. I looked through the books. Ice cream shops, parks, Ferris wheels, a lot of different sating spots were here! I wonder which is better for me and Shade. Maybe the park. We could both take a walk around it, but that seems really boring. How about the Ferris wheel! Oh, but if he's afraid of heights that won't work out…this is harder than I thought! Why can't Rein just help me!? I kept racking my brain around this for a few hours until I was interrupted.

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

I heard someone at my door. I hid the two books and then went to go open the door. Outside Shade was standing there. My heart started beating fast.

"Sh-Shade! What are you d-doing here? D-did you need something." I stuttered.

"Ehehehe, I was wondering if you could help me study, all of this looks Greek to me." Shade nervously laughed. In his hands were textbooks.

"S-sure! Come in!" I stood aside so he could come in. We sat down at the table, "So, what did you need help with first?"

"How about math?" He suggested. I nodded and he opened his math textbook, but before he could tell me what he needed help with someone else knocked at my door. When I opened it Bright was there.

"Hey Fine I was wondering if we could study together." He smiled.

"U-uhh well…" I glanced back to Shade.

"Oh." Bright frowned.

"It-it's okay! He can join us I don't mind." Shade smiled, though I had really hoped he wouldn't have said that. I wanted to spend time alone with him! I let Bright come inside and he took a seat across from me.

"So what was it you needed help with Shade?" I asked.

.^.^.^.^.^.^.

I was about to tell Fine, but I could feel Bright glaring at me. No way…does he have a crush on Fine? He's really good friends with both Rein and Fine now that I think about it…maybe, maybe if I leave now and let them have some time alone he can help me get Rein's attention. I was about to get up, but someone else interrupted us by coming in.

"Sorry for barging in!" Mrs. Soleil giggled as she entered. There was a smile on her face, but it turned into a frown almost instantly.

… …. …. ….

I came in to give Fine and Shade a snack, but Bright here's too! Why's he here!? Couldn't he have gone to bother Rein! Geez! I tried my best to keep my smile on my face.

"Oh, I didn't know there were three of you now. I guess I should've brought more snacks." I laughed.

"I-it's fine!" Shade got up, "I was about to leave!"

What? What did he mean he was about to leave!? It should be Bright who leaves!

"Why!?" Fine and I said simultaneously.

"W-well, Bright and Fine are such good friends and in the same class. I'd be interrupting their studying by asking questions about things I didn't understand." He smiled nervously. He picked up his textbooks, bowed, and passed me to leave the room.

"W-wai-"I could hear Fine trying to stop him, but it was too late! Oh, how could that boy be so dense! Isn't it obvious that Fine wants him here!?

"W-well, I'll just leave the snacks here…" I put the sandwiches on the table and left the room. I looked down the hall and Shade was speaking to Truth. Truth lead him downstairs and then back up the other stairs to where the adults' rooms were. What is he planning? Maybe…maybe he's planning on saying something that will help him realize his feelings for Fine? Is Truth finally coming around and going to help me? Alright, I guess I'll let the boys have their time.

..*..*..*..

I escorted Shade to my room since I told him I wanted to show him something. I got out a few photo albums of Rein when she was younger and showed him the pictures. Rein was dressed in frilly and cute dresses from our company's fashion line. In some shots she was reading fairy tales or shoujo manga.

"She's so cute!" Shade smiled.

"That's Rein." I told him. He looked shocked and turned to me.

"B-but Rein doesn't look like the type to-"

"Yes, I know. When she was younger I used to dress her up like this and her mother would read her fairy tales or anything else that involved romance. She used to love wearing them until, for some reason, started acting more mature and said that they made her look childish and she said the stories were childish too. Ever since then she's resented me and her mother. No one except for Fine and ourselves know about this by the way."

"Really." He looked back at the photo albums. I grinned.

"Want some of the photos?" I asked.

"I…I can have some!?" He looked at me.

"Sure. I have an idea on how you can put them to use!"

"To…use?"

"Yup, how about using these to get Rein to help you study?"

"D-do you mean blackmail her!?"

"Well, you need help right? Plus it's a good way to spend time with each other. I'm rooting for you, you know?"

"R-rooting for me…?" His face immediately flushed a dark shade of red, "Th-th-th-then y-y-you know that I-"

"That you're in love with my daughter? Yes I do. But don't worry, I think you two are a great match!" I patted his back.

"Then…should I go see her right now?"

"You should wait until tomorrow. I think she's fast asleep by now."

"A-asleep? I'd expect someone as smart as her to be studying until a lot later!"

"Well Rein never actually studies."

"What!? B-but she's the best student in our school!"

"Strange isn't it? She's so smart yet she never actually studies."

.^.^.^.^.^.

All my motivation to study completely left my body after Mr. Soleil told me that….She really is a genius!

"But, pick some photos out Shade, keep whichever ones you want!" Mr. Soleil laughed.

"A-alright, thank you." I looked through the photos for a while before picking out three. I think if I show her just one she'll help me and the other two are back-ups just in case she manages to swipe the first one!

.^.^.^.^.^.

The next day at school I couldn't help, but grin every time I saw Rein! I just kept remembering all those pictures where she was in frills and other girly stuff that shoe doesn't seem to want to wear now! Even she has a cute side, hehehe~!

Every time she did catch me grinning though she would give me the strangest look.

"You've been in such a good mood all day." Mirlo told me after school.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really. You've been grinning like a fool the entire day." Taori informed.

"Guess I'm just happy about today." I replied.

"But why?" Terry questioned.

"No reason. Just a good day to be alive~!" I grinned.

"I can't understand you sometimes." Terry sighed, "Anyways we were asking if you wanted to come with us to the arcade."

"I can't I have to study." I told them.

"You were serious about that?" Taori asked.

"By the way, where are you staying at now?" Mirlo asked.

"U-ummm…in Norcrest." I responded.

"That's where all the nice houses are!" Terry whistled.

"Whoever you're staying with must be loaded!" Taori looked in awe.

"Y-yeah, they're pretty rich." I smiled. I should keep it a secret that I'm staying with Fine and Rein's family. I started packing my things.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Terry asked.

"No, but thanks for asking. I gotta get going." I grinned and left the classroom.

*.*.*.*

An hour before dinner Shade approached Rein when she was in her room alone.

"What do you want? Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" Rein glared.

"I just wanted to know if you had any cute dresses for my little sister." He grinned.

"What? Why would I?" Rein quirked an eyebrow.

"Because you sure did seem to wear a lot of them when you were little!" Shade produced a picture of Rein in a frilly white dress when she was five. Rein's eyes widened.

"Wh-wh-wh-where did you get that!?" Rein screamed.

"Your dad gave me one, but he showed me even more!" Shade smirked.

"Damn it dad! I thought I only had to worry about mother!" Rein cursed her father, "Anyway give that back!"

"Nope."

"'_Nope'_? What do you mean _'nope'_!?"

"Since you're always so mean to me I think I'll make copies and spread it to the entire school!"

"What the hell!? Are you planning to blackmail me?"

"Just tutor me until midterms and I'll give it back if I make it into the top fifty!"

"It's impossible for someone like you to get into the top fifties!"

"Oh really, fine then. First I'll take a picture of this on my phone and text it to Mir-"

"Gaaah! Okay! I'll tutor you! But I'm not making any guarantees. The top one hundred is always full of rank one and two students. It would take a miracle just to make it into the top one hundred and it would take every god known to man to get you into the top fifty. I'm pretty sure you're more likely to be struck by a meteor than get into the top fifty."

"Urk! Well that won't stop me from trying!"

"Fine, then let's meet in your room after dinner." Shade agreed and left the room. Rein sighed.

'_This is going to be a long night…And if I remember correctly didn't he say he'd rather die before accepting my help!? He sure changes his mind quickly…'_


	4. Forgiveness is Forgiveness

*.*.*.*

"Fine, why don't you help Shade study tonight? I'll make you guys some snacks and bring them to your ro-"Elsa was cut off.

"Make snacks for two and bring them up to Shade's room later tonight." Rein stood up from her chair. Just about everyone turned to stare at Rein.

"I guess Shade and Fine can study in-"Elsa was once again cut off.

"They're for me and Shade." Rein stated. At this point anyone who was not looking at her now was. Most everyone stared at her with wide eyes, except for Fine who had a sad and hurt expression on her face.

"A-are you studying with Shade?" Truth asked.

"That's right. Now let's go." Rein motioned for Shade to follow her up the stairs. He quickly thanked Elsa for the food and ran after Rein.

'_Wow, when I suggested using that as blackmail I didn't think Rein would actually fall for it.'_ Truth thought. He took a glance at Fine who looked to be on the verge of tears, _'Maybe I should tell her what's going on…'_

At the table everyone was having different thoughts, but for the most part…

'_How…how could she do this to me!? She knows I like Shade and yet…!'_ Fine clenched her fists.

'_When I called her heartless earlier, I regretted saying it, but she really is heartless! How could she hurt her own sister like that!?' _Bright glared in the direction Rein left in.

'_Why would she do that? I can't believe she would hurt Fine like this!'_ Elsa had a look of disbelief on her face.

*.*.*.*

Truth had brought Fine and Elsa to his room to discuss what was happening.

"So…Rein's only doing this because Shade's making her?" Elsa repeated.

"That's right." Truth nodded.

"I guess that explains it…" Elsa said.

"So, try not to blame her." Truth stated.

"…And why shouldn't I?" Fine clutched her fists.

"Huh?" Elsa and Truth looked at her.

"Does her own pride matter more than my feelings, is that it!?" Fine roared.

"N-now Fine I'm sure that's not what-"Truth was cut off.

"No that's exactly it! She's cared about her own pride since the very beginning! She really is heartless!" Fine stormed out of her parent's room with tears in her eyes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She could've just let Shade spread those pictures around. What's so wrong with them? Every girl has been dressed like that at least once in their life I'm sure! Just because she wants to keep up this stupid mature image she has of herself! Doesn't she understand that I'm in pain by all of this!

Does she hate me that much? I went into my room and locked the door. I started crying.

*.*.*.*

In Rein's room Rein and Shade were about to get started.

"Let's start with your weakest subject. What is it?" Rein asked.

"M-math…" Shade mumbled.

'_Now that we're alone I feel so nervous. I did love her for three years. No, no, no! Forget about her remember? Forget about her!'_

"Hey, up to what page will your test cover?" Rein snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Isn't the trigonometry test the same for every class?"

"I'm in AP Statistics so I wouldn't know about trigonometry, I took that my sophomore year."

"S-sophomore!?"

"Look just tell me the damn page number because I doubt it's the same one from back then."

"P-page forty to page sixty..." Rein flipped to page forty of the textbook and then circled problems here and there all the way to page sixty.

"These questions will most likely be on the test."

"How do you know!?"

"These tests always have a pattern. The schools aren't that creative."

"I-I see. Hey, I heard you never study. How do you always do so well?"

"Isn't it normal to memorize something after hearing or reading it once?"

'_I-In what planet is that normal!?'_

"Here, if you can do these problems you should at the very least get a ninety percent on the test." Rein handed Shade a notebook full of sample problems. Shade took a look at the problems and his eyes widened immediately.

'_None of this makes any sense to me!'_ He glanced over to Rein who was staring intently at him, _'I guess I have to do them now…'_

Rein patiently waited three hours before she could no longer take it. She swiped the book away from Shade and took a look. Rein's eye twitched when she saw it.

"I-it's wrong isn't it?" Shade scratched his head.

"What…what formula did you use?" She asked.

"F-formula…uhhh…what was it again?" He sheepishly smiled.

"Are you even paying attention in class!?" She shouted, "Geez, I have no choice, but to go over the basics. Listen closely and don't you dare space off!"

"O-okay!"

"And you're not allowed to go to bed until you finish all the problems I'll give you after my lecture!"

"Ok-wait what!?"

It was midnight by the time Shade finished the last problem. Rein checked over his work and nodded.

"You're not totally hopeless after all." Rein stated.

"Thanks! I think…But this is great! The way you explain things is really easy to understand." Shade smiled.

Unbeknownst to them someone was intruding on their moment…and taking pictures too…

*.*.*.*

The next morning, everyone was grinning at Rein and she was utterly confused until Malia said something.

"You should wear dresses like the ones you used to more often!" Malia squealed.

"What?" Rein quirked an eyebrow.

"Like the ones Fine gave us this morning look!" Malia showed Rein a picture of herself when she was little. Rein was, of course, wearing one of the dresses her father would make her wear. Rein blushed and turned to her mother who looked away. She swiped the pictures from Malia and ripped it to shreds. She slammed her knife and fork down on the table and grabbed her bag.

"Rein! You haven't finished yet!" Elsa called.

"I don't care, I'm leaving." Rein growled and left.

When she arrived at school her friends avoided her and she was not sure why until she walked pass the fourth rank class during lunch. She overheard Sophie, Bright, Fine, Mirlo, Terry, Taori, and Shade.

"I can't believe she's that mean!" Mirlo growled.

"Yeah, betraying her sister's really low. And I thought she was bad before!" Taori sighed.

"I still don't really get what's going on." Shade said.

"Weren't you listening to Bright? Rein stole Fine's man!" Terry roared.

'_Oh, so Fine not only spread my pictures to everyone at home, but Bright is also going around telling people I __**'stole Fine's man'**__? As if I'm spending time with Shade out of my own volition.'_ Rein thought. She then promptly walked away.

.~*.~*.~*.~*.

It hurts, sure, but I guess I deserve it. At the same time I'm also pissed off at all of them, but that doesn't matter. I'm sure this is some form of divine punishment for being such a bitch. Maybe if I keep telling myself how much I deserve it I can ignore the pain…Hmmm…now what do I do?

Well this school does have an open campus lunch, I could go see Chiffon and Bibin. They're probably having lunch at the café they always go to. It's been a while since I've seen them…

With that in mind I headed over to Bell Café. As expected I saw Bibin (a dark green pigtailed haired girl with dark blue eyes) and Chiffon (a blonde with her hair in buns and golden brown eyes) sitting at one of the tables ready to order and luckily, they had a seat open.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked. They turned to me and once they realized who I was their faces broke into grins.

"Rein! It's been so long!" Chiffon grinned.

"Yeah! Would it kill you to call or text for once?" Bibin joked.

"Sorry, I've had a lot on my plate." I informed as I picked up a menu.

"It's cool, but we should catch up. I know! How about after midterms? Our schools take the same week off right? We should all go to the amusement park that just opened up!" Bibin suggested.

"Sounds good! Can you make it Rein?" Chiffon and Bibin turned to stare at me. The week after finals huh? I'm sure we're supposed to be going to Viera, but…A week away from me might be what Fine and Bright need to cool off.

"Yeah I can make it." I nodded.

"Awesome!" Chiffon grinned, "How should we spend the rest of the week?"

"How about…" We spent the rest of our time making plans for that entire week. I quickly went back to school before lunch ended feeling better than ever! A few good friends are all you need I suppose.

*.*.*.*

The weeks quickly passed by and it was the day before the midterms. Rein was helping Shade brush up on a few things he did not understand.

"So X equals seventy four?" Shade asked, but when he looked over Rein was already asleep

.^.^.^.^.^.

She's fast asleep. She's stayed up with me these past few weeks up until midnight, sometimes even later just to help me. I know everyone's giving her a hard time because of this and when I defend her no one listens to me…I really did make things difficult for me, but she didn't stop teaching me no matter what. When she's like this, she looks like a normal girl. She doesn't look at all like she'd have the capability to have such a cruel personality. She looks like the Rein I used to think she was. The Rein I used to love and admire.

I swept a few strands of her soft blue hair from her face. I couldn't help myself and continued to stare at her for a while. Maybe I still do love Rein even if she isn't like what I thought her to be before. Maybe it really is impossible for me to forget about my feelings for Rein…

I can feel my eyelids shutting…maybe for just a little while…

*.*.*.*

Truth opened the door and was about to give them a snack, but then he saw the sight before him. Shade and Rein were sleeping next to each other.

'_One picture can't hurt…'_ Truth grabbed his iphone and snapped a picture before leaving.

.^.^.^.^.^.

The test was placed in front of us and I took a deep breath.

"You may now begin, flip your test over." I flipped my trigonometry test and I was shocked at by what I saw. The questions on it were basically the exact same problems Rein had given me for practice! I went through my trig test with no problem. It went the same way with my physics and Spanish test too!

Before I knew it it was tomorrow and I sped right through world history, classic lit, and language arts tests! I looked around at everyone and they looked like zombies.

"How'd you do Shade?" Terry asked after the tests.

"I-I think I did great!" I told him.

"What? Don't get so cocky, you'll feel like an idiot after you fail." Taori warned.

"Maybe, but I don't think that'll happen." I smiled. After all, Rein did tutor me and she's the nation's number one genius!

*.*.*.*

Once everyone got home Elsa made the official announcement that they would be going to Viera for the party.

"So start packing your things eve-"

"I can't make it." Rein stated. Everyone looked to her.

"But Rein! This is important for our company!" Truth informed.

"Yes, but it's only mandatory that the owner of said company joins in. I'm only your daughter. I don't have to go so I won't. I made some plans anyway." Rein shrugged.

"Plans!? You should've kept your schedule open!" Elsa scolded.

"Well _**you**_ should've informed me about this sooner. Why'd you wait so long?" Rein sneered.

"…" Elsa could not say anything about this. She was right. Rein never heard about this from Elsa. And Rein was not about to tell her that she heard about it from Fine. Why ruin her win?

"If we're done here, I'm going to get some sleep." Rein stood up and began walking up the stairs.

"Wait, sister!" Aster and Elijah called from behind and chased after her. Truth placed a hand on his forehead. He seemed rather pale.

"I…I have a headache, I'm going to my room…" Truth left the living room. The happy mood that had at first filled the room had quickly turned depressing and awkward.

..*..*..*..

This is an absolute disaster. At this party we were attending I was going to make an official announcement about Rein being my successor, but if she's not attending I can't do that. I should've just told her myself that we were going to Viera instead of letting Elsa announce it at the last minute like that…

_Knock_

_Knock_

Elsa opened the door a crack and then came in.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled. I'm not really in the mood to talk so I just ignored her and rubbed my aching head.

"Truth? I'm sorry." She tried again.

"Truth answer me!" She said.

"And what do you want me to say!?" I snapped, "That I forgive you? Not everything can be fixed with an apology!"

"I…I know that, but…"

"But what? You know, I don't think Rein even has plans! I heard from Malia and Aaron that Fine passed out copies of those pictures Rein hates so much! She's probably not going to get away from her and _**you**_ who didn't even try to stop Fine!"

"I-I didn't know until it was too late!"

"Ugh, fine, I'm not in the mood to argue right now, just…I'll just have to make the announcement at some other time…What concerns me more now is that we can't exactly leave Rein alone here." Elsa was about to open her mouth and say something, but she quickly shut it. I'm sure she was going to suggest leaving Bright here, but of course I doubt Aaron and Camelia would agree to that. And I'm sure Rein's had just about enough of both Bright and Shade.

"I'm tired. We have one more day until we leave. We can figure something out tomorrow." I let myself fall onto my bed as I heard the door creak as it opened then closed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I decided to apologize to Rein today. I did go kind of overboard and she didn't deserve to be called a boyfriend stealer and be ignored by everyone these past few weeks…it's not like they were doing anything anyways…it was just studying. I shouldn't have gotten so mad. I even passed out those pictures to the Larimar and Nocte family…

I waited downstairs in the living room for Rein to wake up.

"Fine?" Bright came in, "Did you already finish breakfast."

"Yeah…." I nodded.

"Why are you sitting here all by yourself?" He sat down next to me.

"I'm waiting for Rein…to apologize. It's probably my fault she's not coming with us. If I apologize maybe she'll decide to come with us."

"I see…then I'll wait with you."

"Why?"

"Well, I did help you tell Sophie and the others that Rein was a boyfriend stealer. I owe her an apology too."

"Thanks." I smiled. We waited for half an hour, but Rein still hadn't come down, but Aster had.

"Aster!" I beckoned him over.

"Yeah?" He came up to me.

"Is Rein still asleep?" I asked.

"Asleep? She left a long time ago." He answered.

"What?" Bright and I looked confused.

"Yeah. She got up early today, said she was meeting up with some friends from middle school." Aster informed us.

"I see. Thanks!" I smiled, but when he left I started frowning.

"It'll be fine! We can apologize when she comes back!" Bright reassured me. I nodded and sighed.

I hope she forgives me…

*.*.*.*

Rein had met up with Bibin and Chiffon at the amusement park along with two others she had never seen. One was a young lady with long black hair and dark green eyes, the other was a young man with white hair and ocean blue eyes behind glasses.

"Rein! I want to introduce you to Elizabetta and Toma." Chiffon pointed to the girl and boy.

"My name is Rein, it's a pleasure to meet you." Rein smiled.

"Elizabetta, charmed I'm sure." Elizabetta grinned.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too. I'm Toma." Toma shook Rein's hand.

"Let's get going! I want to ride all the rides before the amusement park closes!" Bibin practically dragged Elizabetta and Chiffon inside while Toma and Rein followed behind.

*.*.*.*

Back at the Soleil home Truth and Elsa were trying to figure out what to do.

"You can force her to come can't you?" Elsa suggested.

"I can, but if I do that she'll only resent me." Truth sighed, "Maybe she can stay with one of her friends…"

"I heard from Fine that she was currently in a fight with Sophie and Ichele." Elsa stated.

"Ugh, then what are we supposed to do?" Truth groaned.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rein came in to the living room.

"Oh, welcome back Rein!" Elsa greeted.

"Yeah." Rein acknowledged before trying to go up the stairs.

"Wait!" Rein was halted by Truth, "Rein you know very well you can't stay here alone right?"

"And why not? I'm almost eighteen. Hell, you've left me alone with Fine and my siblings loads of times before so what's wrong with it now?" Rein questioned.

"What if something happens to you and you can't reach a phone!?" Truth replied.

"You're being overly paranoid." Rein rolled her eyes.

"But I worry!"

"Alright, fine, fine. I'll call Chiffon or Bibin, I'm sure they wouldn't mind letting me stay over for a week." Rein then went upstairs. When she was nearing her room someone tapped her shoulder.

"What now?" Rein grumbled before turning around. She saw Fine and Bright.

"Rein…I-I'm sorry! I really am!" Fine apologized.

"So am I. I'm very sorry Rein." Bright bowed.

"Okay." Rein said before continuing to walk.

"W-wait, what? _'Okay'_? You're not mad?" Fine asked.

"Nope." Rein replied.

"So you forgive us?" Bright asked.

"Yup." Rein nodded, "Can I go now?"

"Oh! One more thing, won't you come with us to Viera?" Fine smiled hopefully.

"Nope." Rein shook her head.

"Why!?"

"I already said I had plans with Bibin and Chiffon. I'm not going to go back on my word. I promised I'd hang out with them. Now if you'll excuse me I have a long day tomorrow." Rein disappeared into her room. Fine and Bright walked back to the directions of their rooms.

"She's actually very forgiving. I expected that to be harder." Bright commented.

"Yeah…but I'm glad she doesn't hate me!" Fine smiled.

*.*.*.*

The next morning everyone was packed and ready to go.

"And make sure your cell phone's always turned on." Truth instructed.

"I got it father…" Rein nodded.

"And answer when I call."

"Okay, okay, I got it. Shouldn't you all be going now?"

"Right, see you when we get back Rein." Truth and the rest of them went to the security checks as Rein waved goodbye until they were completely out of sight.

"Now then…time to call Chiffon or Bibin and see if I can stay over and if they say _'no'_ I tried!"


	5. Never Hurts to Believe

A/N: Next chapter woo~! Okay well after this chapter updates will be slower. I downloaded Libreoffice which is supposed to be better than Microsoft so I'll be figuring shit out and trying stuff out for a while and not really working on my stories on my computer, but I'll be writing them out in real life so you'll just have to wait 'til I type them out. Thank you for having patience.

I decided to answer all my reviewers in this chapter:

**Sweetsheep**: First, omg you're alive! Second *shooshpaps you* you'll find out the ending when we get to the ending, don't ruin the surprise~ the ending will be much more enjoyable if you don't know what it'll be~

**dark lil'angel2be**: Everything's more fun when the parents start shipping their children. I'm glad you always excitedly anticipate the next chapter, it means I'm doing something right.

**Spring Wishes/May:** I'm glad that my writing pleases you and that you'll continue to read this even if the pairings that might end up being aren't your favorites.

**Guest (From Chptr. 1)**: Rein became the Rein she is in this story because I wanted to try different roles. Shade's normally the cool jerk and I wanted to try something different.

**Guest (Chptr. 2):** I'm glad you're looking forward to the story. I am leaning to the shein side, but we'll have to see how certain events play out.

**Me Myself And Bunny:** Yes! I'm glad you approve of the Rein and Shade personalities. Something different is good. You should join Truth in the shipping of Shein.

**Aaliyah-chan**: I'm glad this story is one of your favorites and I'm glad you like the way it's going so far.

**To all of you** (as this seems to be something common): I try to update as soon as I can. For this story I do seem to be getting a lot of ideas. It's just a matter of when I type them up and how long it takes me to make the final adjustments. I'll try not to make you guys wait too much because I know how painful it is waiting for one of your favorite stories to update.

*.*.*.*

Once they landed on Viera the three families were escorted to the hotel where the party would be held later that week. Fortunately everyone was able to get their own private rooms so Fine was free to look through the date spot books.

.-.-.-.-.

Okay so the first thing we'll do is walk around the park, you know, start things off simple. Then we can go to the ice cream parlor. And finally we'll go ride the Ferris wheel here. They say that if two people go in it together they will be brought together no matter what! If I can get Shade to go in there with me then…

I'm so excited! I'll ask him tomorrow and hopefully he'll say yes!

*.*.*.*

"H-hey Shade!" Fine went up to him.

"Yeah?" He looked at her.

"I-I was wondering if you…wanted to take a walk with me?"

"Sure!"

"R-really?"

"Uh-huh. I've been wanting to check this place out anyway. I've never actually left Shairu."

"Okay then, shall we get going?"

"Sure, where are we going to first?"

"How about the park? I hear they have a fountain that if you make a wish on it, it'll come true!" Fine led Shade outside of the hotel and to the park.

All they were doing was walking side by side with a simple conversation, but that alone was enough to make Fine's heart pound. When they finally got to the fountain they each took out a coin and threw it in.

'_I wish to be together with the one I truly love.'_ Fine wished.

'_I wish to get closer to Rein.'_ Shade wished.

"Hey, what did you wish for Shade?" Fine asked after a minute of silence.

"Me? I uhh…wished for good grades." Shade lied, "What about you?"

"…You'll laugh." Fine stated.

"I won't!" Shade promised.

"I…I wished to be with the person I truly love." Fine blushed.

"Really? That's cute. I hope it comes true." Shade grinned. Fine's heart skipped a beat.

"Th-thanks, oh, how about we go get some ice cream? There's a shop around here famous for its parfaits!"

"Sounds good! Let's go!" Shade and Fine left the park and went to the ice cream shop. They each ordered one of the famous parfaits. Fine ordered a strawberry parfait and Shade ordered a chocolate one.

"Mmmm~! This is so good!" Fine smiled.

"You're right! It's really sweet." Shade took another spoonful into his mouth. The two of them happily ate their parfaits. By the time they were halfway finished they heard two familiar voices.

"Big brother I want to try the parfaits!" Altezza said.

"Alright, I'll buy you one." Bright smiled. Shade turned to see them and so did Fine.

"Look it's Bright and Altezza. We should invite them to join us!" Shade suddenly recalled the fact that Bright likes Fine. Fine wanted to refuse, but Shade was already calling them over.

"Bright! Altezza!" Shade called. Bright and Altezza looked over. Once they got their parfaits they walked over to them.

"Fine and Shade! Did you two come here together?" Bright asked.

"Yup, we heard the parfaits here are really good." Shade nodded.

"I see." Bright nodded.

"Come join us!" Shade grinned. He scooted over for one of them to sit and Fine reluctantly did the same. Bright sat down next to Fine and Altezza sat down next to Shade.

'_Now what do I do? My plans are going to be ruined at this rate!'_ Fine thought. She faked a smile and continued to converse with everyone else.

After everyone finished their parfaits they decided to head to the amusement park.

'_Okay, it'll be fine as long as I ride the Ferris wheel with Shade alone.'_ Fine convinced herself that everything would turn out fine.

The group spent their time riding all the rides until it was close to sunset. They all finally decided to ride the Ferris wheel after getting something to drink. Fine and Bright went to go buy some drinks while Shade and Altezza stayed behind.

"Altezza, do you know your brother likes Fine?" Shade asked.

"Of course I do, she's all he ever wants to talk about." She pouted.

"Then do you want to help me get them together?"

"Huh? Do you have a plan?"

"Well, they say that if two people ride that Ferris wheel together they always end up dating. We just need them to get on alone."

"And how do we do that?"

"We get in line and wait for a while. Then we make up an excuse like we have to go to the bathroom and leave. They'll have to go on by themselves."

"I see! Alright, if it'll make my brother happy then I'll do it!" After Altezza agreed Fine and Bright came back with the drinks. They quickly finished them up and went to the Ferris wheel. Once they were close enough to the front Shade and Altezza decided to put their plan in action.

"Uh, big brother? I have to use the restroom." Altezza said.

"Huh? Well okay I can take you…" Bright began, but he glanced back at Fine whose face lit up. Bright frowned.

"That's okay, I can take her! I have to go too." Shade sheepishly grinned before grabbing Altezza's hand and pulling her out of the line. Bright smiled, but Fine's face darkened.

._._._._.

It's quite upsetting to know that Fine doesn't like the idea of going up the Ferris wheel alone with me. I've heard the rumor about this thing and I'm sure she wants to go with Shade, but I want her to realize that I love her more than he ever could. It's nice that Shade's picked up on my affections and is even trying to help me. I'll have to make a mental note of helping him out if he asks.

"Next!" The woman called. Fine and I stepped inside the cabin. The woman closed the door and we started moving. I looked at Fine, but she just stared outside with a frown adorning her features. I sighed. Our cabin stopped at the top, how cliché. I decided that I wanted to tell Fine how I feel and I think right now might be the best time.

"Fine." I called.

"Hm?" She looked over to me.

"I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Fine I…I love you."

"What!? But I…"

"I know you love Shade, but I still felt the need to tell you. And I know that I can wait for you forever."

"…But what if I never stop loving Shade?"

"Then, as much as it would hurt, I'll be fine with that as long as you're happy." The wheel started moving again. Fine stared at me for a while then looked back outside. We sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

*.*.*.*

"How did it go?" Shade asked when they were back at the hotel.

"Well, thanks to you an Altezza leaving I was able to confess to Fine." Bright smiled.

"And?"

"She rejected me."

"But then why do you look so happy?"

"I'm just glad I got to tell her how I feel. She loves someone else and I'll just be happy if she is. Of course that doesn't mean I've given up. I plan to fight until the bitter end."

"Well, good luck Bright! You have my support!"

*.*.*.*

Rein and her friends had just finished watching a movie.

"That was a lot better than I thought it would be." Bibin commented.

"Kinda interesting how she made an android capable of human emotions." Chiffon smiled.

"That sounds like an interesting prospect. Maybe I'll try my hand at that one day." Rein joked.

"Hahahaha! When you say it I think you might actually be able to accomplish that!" Toma laughed.

"Yeah miss genius." Elizabetta giggled.

"Miss genius? I wasn't aware that you two knew about my grades." Rein stated.

"Of course we know! You placed first in the national exam!" Toma told her.

"Yeah, you beat Toma by ten points!" Elizabetta pointed out.

"I think that's why Toma and Elizabetta wanted to meet you. I think anyone would be curious to know who the number one in the nation is." Bibin grinned.

"So you're the second? And Elizabetta would be…?" Rein turned to Elizabetta.

"Third, don't you check the rankings?" Elizabetta asked.

"No, just knowing where I'm at is all I really care about." Rein replied.

"But don't you want to know your competition?" Toma questioned.

"Meh." Rein shrugged, "It's not like I'm really trying."

"Not trying and still first!? You really are a genius." Toma stated. Rein shrugged.

"Are we still stopping by that new shop?" Rein asked everyone.

"Yeah! I hear they sell some really cute things!" Chiffon nodded. The group headed to the new shop. When they entered all kinds of things were being sold: jewelry, clothing, stuffed animals, candy, etc.

"Oh look this rabbit's cute!" Bibin held up a stuffed rabbit. Rein went to exam it.

"And it's pretty well made too. Normally in shops that sell a variety of things like this you expect them to be low quality, but this one looks carefully crafted." Rein stated.

"And look at the candy! Kamiva chocolate, Levalliere lollipops, this is some high quality candy!" Chiffon picked up one of the chocolate bars, "Kinda pricey too."

"Well Kamiva and Levalliere brand candy comes all the way from Fuukaisu. Not only that, but they're said to be some of the best candy makers in the world." Rein informed.

"That explains why they opened this shop near the richer part of this city." Toma laughed.

"Yup, no one else would ever pay so much for chocolate." Rein nodded.

"Let's check out the clothing." Elizabetta said. She strutted to the clothing section with the others in tow.

"Wow, brand names, albeit, some of the smaller ones, but still, this is a pretty big accomplishment for a shop this size." Chiffon examined the dress.

"Wonder what jewelry they have." Rein walked over to a jewelry stand. They had a small selection, but they all looked beautiful. Rein continued to eye a particular necklace. It was rather plain: a simple silver chain with an agate stone as its centerpiece.

*.*.*.*

The day of the party had arrived which also meant their time in Viera was coming to an end. Shade felt quite uncomfortable at the party. He had to wear a tuxedo for the first time in his life and the part seemed to involve a lot of dancing. And Shade's a terrible dancer.

.^.^.^.^.^.^

Why did I come? I should've stayed with mom and Milky…This is what I get for letting dad drag me with him. I sighed. Maybe if I go to the garden I can hide there until the party ends. Yeah, that sounds like a plan now I just have to get there unsee-

"Shade!"

Damn it. I turned to see Fine coming towards me.

"Shade, would you like to dance with me?" She asked. I really don't want to hurt her feelings, but I've got two left feet.

"S-sorry, but I can't really dance ummm…" I looked around and spotted Bright. I grabbed her hand and dragged her over to Bright.

"Hey Bright! Fine says she wants to dance, but I'm bad at it. Could you dance with her for me?" I asked, but I didn't really wait for an answer, "Thanks, bye!"

I ran all the way to the garden. That was probably really rude, but I don't have any desire to dance…although if Rein was here I might've given it a shot…I wonder how she's doing? Is she feeling lonely?

*.*.*.*

"Thanks for walking me home Toma." Rein smiled when they arrived at her house.

"No problem, but are you really staying alone?" Toma asked.

"Yeah." Rein nodded.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"You sound like my father. It's fine. I'm capable of protecting myself and I'm not going to do anything stupid that'll put me in danger."

"I don't doubt that, but you never know right?"

"I suppose so, but this is a safe neighborhood."

"Yes, but a little extra protection is always nice right? Here." Toma placed the necklace Rein had been staring at in the shop in her palm. She looked at him in confusion.

"You don't know gemstone meanings?" He laughed, "The agate stone is said to be a protective stone."

"And you believe that?" Rein giggled.

"Never hurts to believe a little in things like this right? Have a good night, Rein." Toma waved and left her house. Rein entered her house and went up to her room.

'_Never hurts to believe huh?'_


	6. Rumor After Secret After Rumor

A/N: Posting new chapter at one in the morning! What's up!? Why can I never post things at an hour where normal people are actually up?

Still trying to figure things out so if something looks weird bear with it until I can find what'll fix it please. On another note: Is anyone else having the problem with reviews? Where it says they posted that review on an earlier date, but you don't actually get the notification for said review until like, three – seven days later?

*.*.*.*

School was back in session and Shade was beyond nervous. Today the results of the midterms would be posted. Would he make it to rank fifty? Would he at the very least be in the top one hundred? Would Rein still get the top score even after she was deprived of sleep?

The second lunch came around the student council president announced over the intercom that the results had been posted out on the bulletin boards in the front entrance. Shade dashed out of the classroom and to the bulletin board. He checked the top score and sure enough, Rein's name was there.

_'That's great. She didn't get a lower score because of her lack of sleep.' _Shade sighed in relief, _'...My name's not up there is it?'_

"Why the rush Rein? You never check the scores!" Ichele called behind Rein who was hurrying to the bulletin board. When she got there she scanned the lower scores which confused Ichele further.

"Rein! The top scores are on the other—huh?" Ichele stopped mid sentence when she was the name on the fortieth ranking: Shade Nocte, "I-isn't that the guy who confessed to you?"

"...Let's go." Rein turned around.

"Huh? Ummm...I'm going to look for my score." Ichele said.

"Okay." Rein continued to walk off, but she bumped into Shade.

"O-oh...Congratulations on first place!" Shade smiled, "I-it also looks like you got a perfect score."

"Obviously, it was the first time I actually reviewed any of the test contents." Rein informed, "Congratulations to you too, by the way, you actually got a higher rank than I expected."

Shade rushed over to the other bulletin board and searched for his name. When he found it he broke into a huge grin and then ran back to Rein.

"I-I-I-I made it Rein! I made it!" Shade grinned.

"Now give it back. I got you something higher than the fiftieth ranking, I say that makes up for our deal." Rein stuck her hand out. Shade placed the photo onto Rein palm and she quickly crushed it and shoved it into her pocket.

"Also I believe I've told you before, don't talk to me at school." Rein began to walk off.

"Thank you Rein!" Shade called.

"That imbecile...after I told him not to talk to me..." Rein groaned. She decided to ignore him and continue on her way. Shade turned back to the bulletin board with his name.

_'If I continue getting better then maybe..Rein will finally acknowledge me...'_

*.*.*.*

"Don't you guys think it's strange?" Mirlo asked.

"Strange?" Taori repeated.

"The fact that Shade suddenly got really good at tests!" Mirlo said.

"Yeah, now that you mention it. I thought he was gonna flunk, but he got the fortieth rank..." Terry nodded.

"Exactly! Maybe it has something to do with who he's living with! Maybe they're a bunch of geniuses or something and he's getting them to tutor him!" Mirlo suggested, "How about we follow him home today?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Terry and Taori agreed.

*.*.*.*

After school the three followed Shade on his way home. When Shade got to the Soleil house he rang the doorbell. Truth opened the door and greeted him.

"Welcome back Shade!" Truth smiled.

"Thanks!" Shade grinned.

"How'd your test go?" He asked.

"I got fortieth place!" Shade answered.

"How wonderful! I know, I'll make you a treat as a reward. What would you like?" Truth beckoned for Shade to come in.

"I'll have..." Shade and Truth disappeared through the door.

"Is that the owner of the house?" Mirlo mused.

"M-Mirlo! Look!" Terry yanked Mirlo to the nameplate he and Taori were currently looking at. It had the Soleil family name on it.

"S-S-S-S-Soleil!?" The three shouted.

"What's with all the noise out here!?" Aster came out of the house and yelled at the three.

_'H-He kinda looks like Rein!' _They all thought.

"I don't know who you three are, but keep it down!" Aster slammed the door shut. Terry and Mirlo looked at each other and where about to comment on what happened, but Taori quickly grabbed them and shoved them into a nearby bush before he jumped in himself.

"What the-" Terry groaned, but was quickly shushed by Taori who then pointed to someone approaching the house, Fine.

"Welcome back Fine. Hm? Where's Rein?" Truth asked as he once again opened the door.

"She said she was meeting up with some friends." Fine told him.

"I see...well come in." Truth and Fine went inside the house.

"N-no way!" The three looked at the house in disbelief, "Shade's staying with Fine and Rein!"

*.*.*.*

Later that evening as Shade ate the apple pie Truth had made for him, Truth handed him an envelope.

"What's this?" Shade asked.

"An extra reward." Truth grinned. Shade hurriedly opened the envelope. Inside where countless of photos of Rein and Shade, including the one where they both fell asleep on the table.

"Th-these are..." Shade blushed.

"I secretly took them. Sorry, you two just looked so good together I couldn't help it!" Truth sheepishly smiled.

"N-no it's fine...I just don't think Rein'll have the same opinion as me..." Shade mumbled.

"Oh, it'll be fine. She can't really say anything since I gave them to you." Truth told him, "You just finish eating."

"Okay, thank you." Shade smiled and continued eating.

^.^.^.^

In my room I stared at the pictures Mr. Soleil gave me. Rein and I looked like a couple...This makes me happy, but I'm pretty sure this would only upset Rein. I sighed. This is our last year of high school together isn't it? This is the last chance I get to make a good impression...

We won't stay at Rein's forever and I'm positive we won't end up in the same college. I'll just use Springdale's escalator system, but Rein will probably apply to Roeridge University, the best university in the country! That's also where Mr. Soleil, Mrs. Larimar, and my dad graduated from. I wish I got my dad's smarts. If I did I could've been with Rein for another four years at least.

But I'll work hard. If I achieve my dream then I'm sure Rein will acknowledge me and our paths will cross again. After all, a doctor will have many patients in his life. I'm sure I'll run into Rein eventually, although that might not necessarily be a good thing...

*.*.*.*

The next day at school Shade was confronted by his three best friends.

"Shade there's something we want to ask!" Mirlo said.

"What is it?" Shade asked.

"A-Are you staying at Rein's house!?" Terry questioned. The entire class turned to look at them.

"O-of course not! What would make you think that?" Shade stuttered.

"We followed you home and saw you enter the Soleil family house!" Taori informed.

"You followed me!?" Shade screeched.

"How could you keep this from us!?" Terry inquired.

"And how come you're staying with them in the first place?" Taori asked.

"I-I'm sorry! But Rein didn't want anyone to know a-and I'm only staying there because our parents are friends..." Shade responded.

"Ah...Well, I can understand why Rein doesn't want anyone to know. Suddenly under the same roof with the guy she rejected. That's tough." Terry stated, "So...did she help you study?"

"Y-yeah..." Shade nodded.

"I knew it! There's no way someone as stupid as you got that score without help!" Terry pointed out.

"But managing to get Shade into fortieth place...Rein's really a genius! No, maybe even better than a genius." Taori stated.

"Th-that's rude!" Shade growled.

"But true!" Taori grinned, "Do you think Rein's feeling's for you've changed now that you're living together?"

"...All she does is ignore me at home...I'm sure her feelings haven't changed at all. But that doesn't matter! You all have to promise me you won't say anything about it!" Shade looked at his classmates.

"We promise!" They all grinned.

*.*.*.*

The next day during lunch Rein heard murmurs, giggles, and whispers around her as she was getting ready to meet up with Chiffon and the others again today. However, before she left the school she saw a group of students crowded around a bulletin board. She made her way to the crowd who quickly parted upon seeing her. On the board was a poster of her and Shade, crudely drawn if she might add, holding each others hands and staring into each others eyes. The words written on it made her eyes twitch.

_Rein and Shade are now an official couple and living together!_

Rein turned around and took off running to Shade's classroom.

"Shade!" Rein yelled as she slammed open the door to Shade's classroom.

"Gah! What!?" He turned around. Rein went up to him, grabbed his arm, and yanked him to the bulletin board.

"If you do this rumors are gonna start!" Shade warned.

"Too late for that! Explain this to me!" Rein pointed to the bulletin board upon arrival. Shade stared with wide eyes as he read the caption.

_'They promised they'd keep it a secret!' _Shade thought.

"You wrote me a love letter, forced me to tutor you, and then you have the nerve to tell someone we're living together...I. Have. Had. It! You might think something like this is okay because you actually like me, but it's nothing but a nuisance to me! I've been given nothing, but misfortune since you came into my life. I can't take it anymore! Stop ruining my life!" Rein yelled.

Shade could swear he felt his heart shatter. Tears began to well up in the corner of his eyes and he balled his hands into fists.

"You..." Shade trembled, "You're such a bitch!"

Rein was left wide eyed and speechless as Shade ran away.

^.^.^.^

I was upset when she rejected my letter, but I didn't cry.

I was upset when she was mean to me, but I didn't cry.

So how come I'm crying now!? I guess there really is so much a person can take...But at least now I know for sure. There's no way I'll ever be able to get Rein to love me. It's clear that she absolutely hates me. I...I have to stop loving her, I have to forget about her. That's the only way to get rid of this pain.

When I got back home I threw away the love letter she never read and all the pictures Mr. Soleil gave me. If I was going to forget about her then I had to get rid of everything that has to do with her. If I keep reminding myself about what a terrible personality she has then I'm sure I can stop loving her.

She's rude, cold-hearted, and didn't even give my poor letter a look. I already tossed in the trash can, but I feel bad...It never had a chance to get read...Ugh, I've had enough. Maybe a nap will take my mind off of things...

*.*.*.*

"You're dating Shade!?" Fine confronted Rein at home.

"Oh my god, don't tell me you actually believe that bullshit!" Rein groaned, "No I am not and will never date Shade. Honestly, how could you believe something like that? You know how gossipy everyone in that damn school is."

"I-I guess you're right, but..." Fine trailed off.

"Look, I'd never date someone I knew you liked. I'm not a _'boyfriend stealer'_ contrary to the now popular belief." Rein rolled her eyes. Fine felt something stab her heart.

"A-are you mad about that? I-I thought you said you forgave us?"

"Doesn't mean I won't bring it up."

"Urk...W-well..."

"Well what? If you don't have anything to say then I'm leaving."

"You haven't been eating lunch here anymore have you?"

"You just noticed? I've been leaving since the boyfriend stealer scandal."

"W-well...I guess I didn't really...B-but that's not the point! You only left because of that right?"

"Why do you care? It's not like it's any of your business."

"We miss having you around! Bright, Ichele, Sophie, and me..."

"None of you were saying that before...Look Fine, I said I _**forgave you**_, but earning my_** trust**_ back and earning my _**forgiveness**_ are two entirely different things."

"...What? But what does that have to do-"

"You don't seriously expect me to be around people I don't trust do you? Even worse when they don't trust me."

"We trust you!"

"Yeah, that's why you all avoided me during school, that's why none of you wanted to hear my side of the story, that's why you decided to betray that trust by spreading my picture around here, and that's why you questioned me about dating Shade. Because you all _**trust me**_ so much." Rein snarled. Fine was left speechless.

"If we're done here, I'm going to my room. I promised Aster and Elijah I'd help them study." Rein walked away.

*.*.*.*

Later that evening, after taking her shower, Rein knocked on Shade's door.

"Hey, it's your turn for the bath." Rein called.

No response.

"Hey! It's your turn!" She tried again.

No response.

_'Yeah, he's probably bitter about what happened...' _Rein thought.

"Hey..." Rein opened the door and saw Shade sleeping, "Honestly..."

Rein was about to wake him up, but something in the trash can caught her eye. She walked over to it instead and grabbed the photos and letter. She looked over to Shade who was still asleep. She left the room and put the photos and letter on her desk before going back and waking up Shade.

.*~.*~.*~.*~.

Well, he was throwing them away anyways. I'm sure he won't miss them. I looked through the photos, two were of baby pictures of me which I had no idea he still had and the rest were photos I don't remember giving consent to take. One was when I had fallen asleep on Shade's table and he was sleeping beside me too, another was him smiling after he got a math problem correct, and another had him intently looking at me.

Seriously who the hell took these!? It couldn't have been mother, she didn't approve of these tutor sessions, it obviously couldn't have been the Larimars, the Noctes? I don't think so...so it could've only been...

...Father...

And here I thought my only problem was mother. Guess that's why they got married, they're alike in the most terrible of ways...

I put the pictures inside my locked drawer. I don't really want to keep them, but if I throw them away now I'm sure mother or Fine will see them before the trash is collected and dig them out. That'll cause extra problems I don't need. Next I looked at the love letter and a pang of guilt went through me.

Yeah...I was too harsh...Bad habit...Him calling me a bitch is also continuously on replay in my head too so that's not helping anything...

"I'll give the stupid letter a read..." I grumbled.

_Dear Rein Soleil,_

_Hello, my name is Shade Nocte. You might've heard my name before from the popular crowd you and I are a part of (though you don't seem to like that very much). I know you don't know me very well, but I know about you. You're beautiful and very intelligent. You're sister Fine told me as much and I've noticed it too. I'm not the smartest guy here and I know that I'm not handsome either, but I've tried my best to become smarter. That's why I'm now in rank four. I'm shy and now I know I have no hope of getting into the same classes as you, but I wanted to tell you how I feel anyway. I love you Rein. And I'll try my hardest to become someone worthy of your love._

...I feel really bad for this guy. Like _**REALLY**_ bad...but there's no way I can return his feelings. It's pretty much impossible for me to fall for a guy like him especially since Fine's in love with him. I can't steal my sister's love, that's just not right. This would've worked out perfectly if he had just fallen for Fine instead.

Though I suppose this will no longer be a problem. He **DID** throw all these things away so maybe he's gotten over me already?

He'd be a complete and utter fool to still love me after what I've said anyway...I should hide this too, no sense in risking Fine seeing this and getting hurt all over again.


	7. Like Father Like Daughter

A/N: But have you ever had an idea for your next chapter, but the second you got to the computer or anywhere you could write you kinda just forget how to English? That was me for this chapter.

*.*.*.*

It had been a few weeks since Shade decided to forget about Rein. Shade had become closer to Fine, Bright, and some of their friends like Sophie and Ichele. Fine and Bright, despite their best efforts, seem to be unable to earn Rein's trust back and she refuses to tell them how they might do so. Rein becomes closer with Chiffon, Bibin, Toma, and Elizabetta as she grows farther apart from everyone in Springdale. However, today Rein would be forced to spend time with everyone.

You see...today the Sports Festival had been announced.

"So we have Ichele, Solo, Haruto...Anyone else for the co-ed relay race? We need one more." The Rank One Teacher asked. He looked around, but no one volunteered.

"Rein? How about you? You've yet to volunteer for anything." The Teacher pointed out.

"Sure why not?" Rein shrugged.

"Excellent!" The Teacher wrote Rein's name down. The bell rang and the students began to talk amongst themselves.

"How about we do some training?" Ichele suggested, "What do you think Re—hey!" Ichele saw Rein trying to make a hasty exit.

"Where are you going?" Solo, a brown haired black eyed boy, asked.

"Cafe. It's lunch break after all." Rein replied.

"But we need to discuss the sports festival!" Ichele said.

"Why? It's not like winning the festival will improve our grades or anything." Rein bluntly stated.

"That's true, but don't you want to win?" Haruto, a purple haired orange eyed boy, questioned.

"I don't really care. I don't want to waste my energy on something as unbeneficial as this." Rein told them.

"Come on!" Sophie whined, "You haven't been spending any time with any of us lately!"

"Because I'm catching up with old friends and, as you may have noticed, a month or so ago none of you wanted anything to do with me." Rein pointed out.

"B-but that's because of a misunderstanding and we apologized!" Ichele responded.

"And I forgave all of you, but that doesn't change the fact that I have plans with other people." Rein informed.

"Come on! It's just for a week!" Sophie pleaded.

"Ugh, fine, but I'm not coming until tomorrow." Rein gave in before leaving.

"I hope our friendship will go back to normal soon..." Ichele sighed.

*.*.*.*

"We're gonna train hard for the sports festival! Let's give those brainiac Rank One's a beat down they'll never forget!" Terry roared as the rest of the class cheered.

"This is something we can definitely beat Rein at! There's no way a brainiac like her knows anything about races and athletics!" Mirlo laughed.

"Geez are you still on that? Even Shade's forgotten about her, let it go." Taori groaned.

"I can't just forget about it when she's insulted me like that!" Mirlo growled, "I'll beat her once and for all!"

"Clearly there's no stopping her." Taori sighed.

"And that's the passion I like to see! We start training immediately after school!" Terry fist pumped. The class once again cheered.

*.*.*.*

By nightfall it became unusually noisy at the Soleil family home.

"What's going on down here!? It's so noisy I can't study!" Aster came down clearly aggravated.

"Come now Aster, you don't need to study so much, you'll end up becoming like your sister Rein! You should come down here with everyone! Tonight Malia will be cooking dinner for us! She's a professional chef so it's bound to be scrumptious!" Elsa smiled.

"I don't want to eat it." Aster sneered.

"That's very rude Aster!" Elsa scolded.

"But I'll be cooking too Aster." Shade spoke up.

"Then I DEFINATELY don't wanna eat it!" Aster stuck out his tongue and ran back upstairs.

"I am so sorry!" Elsa apologized.

"N-no it's okay..." Shade said _'Shouldn't have expected anything different at this point...'_

*.*.*.*

When dinner was almost done Rein, Aster, and Elijah were forced to come downstairs and wait with everyone else.

"I bet you guys can't wait to taste Malia's cooking! It's the best in the world!" Elsa grinned.

"I can't wait!" Fine smiled.

"Dinner's ready!" Malia and Shade called out. Everyone took their seats at the table, well, everyone except Rein.

"What's wrong?" Truth asked his daughter.

"Don't tell me Shade helped with this." Rein sighed.

"A-and what's wrong with that!?" Shade asked.

"I get the feeling your cooking will give me food poisoning, I think I'll pass on dinner thanks." Rein tried to walk away.

"There's a limit to how rude one can be Rein!" Truth yelled.

"Yeah, well, there's also a limit to how much someone can freeload in another's house." Rein countered, "I'm going upstairs."

"Don't you dare walk away from me young lady!" Truth chased after Rein who had made her way to her room.

"I am so sorry!" Elsa apologized profusely.

"It's fine, really!" Shade nervously smiled.

_'I guess...it did kinda hurt that she wouldn't even give my cooking a chance, but...I shouldn't have expected any different in the first place...'_

"This really brings back memories though." Jericho laughed.

"Memories?" Malia and Elsa asked.

"Yup, don't you remember? Back in college Elsa, you made a lunch box for Truth and he refused to eat it because he was afraid the food you made would give him food poisoning!" Jericho laughed.

"Oh I remember that! Geez, Truth just went to go lecture Rein about that, he doesn't have a right do do that!" Camelia giggled. Eventually, all the parents started laughing about the old days.

_'That's right, Truth did always reject everything I did before we started dating...'_

*.*.*.*

"Rein! I know you don't like it, but you could try to-" Truth was cut off when Rein shoved Shade's love letter into her father's face. Truth snatched it away and quickly read it.

"This is..." Truth began.

"It's what Shade had planned to give me. He was going to throw it away, but I saw it before it could be collected, thank god." Rein told him.

"Then the reason you're so cruel is...because you return his feelings?"

"What? No! Ugh, you're just as bad as mother when it comes to jumping to conclusions. Since he planned to throw these away along with other photos of us, which I believe to be your handiwork, he must plan to forget about me. At this point, I believe he should hate me, but I have to make sure."

"Why?"

"If he begins to resent me he might start going after Fine. He's become closer to Fine and some of the others ever since the day he threw this away...maybe if I get him to resent me more..."

"Look Rein," Truth sighed. "I know you have good intentions, but you shouldn't speak so harshly to him."

"And I mean you no disrespect, but I don't feel like I will stop. Mother's too hung up on the Shade and Fine business and Fine still becomes worried and upset seeing Shade anywhere near me. I need to do this in order to bring back some normality into my life."

"Haven't you tried talking to them about this?"

"Talking doesn't help. They jump to conclusions on their own even if I assure them that nothing's going on. I suppose it won't get through to them until Shade finally loves Fine."

"You can't force people to be together!"

"True, but mother's trying to do that now and I'm not really forcing anything, I'm just using my real personality."

"Rein!"

"This wouldn't have been an issue if you hadn't let mother invite them over!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"Then don't yell at me!"

"I'm your father and I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"Being my father gives you no right to control every aspect of my life! You could trust me a little!"

"Once you grow up! You're grounded!" Truth slammed the door to her room shut and Rein heard a locking sound. She also came to the realization that this room could only be opened with one of the keys and hers had disappeared earlier.

"Whatever, on the bright side, I don't have to go back downstairs." Rein flopped down onto her bed. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Looking at it she saw a text from Toma.

_'Well, at least I won't be bored for the rest of the evening...'_

*.*.*.*

Truth went back downstairs with an obviously grumpy expression.

"Where's Rein?" Elsa asked.

"In her room." Truth answered.

"Shouldn't we call her down?" Elsa questioned.

"She grounded, let her stay up there if she wants to be so immature." Truth glared, "I'm not in the mood to eat I'm going to our room." Truth left the dining room.

"And to think the mood was just so happy a few moments ago." Aaron sighed.

*.*.*.*

"And I want you home right after school you hear me?" Truth told Rein.

"Yes, I hear you." Rein sighed. She left for school after hearing her father's conditions.

_'Well, this means I can't go to the training, __**such a shame**__!' _Rein giggled.

Truth sighed and went back up to his room. Elsa, Camelia, Jericho, Malia, and Aaron where all sitting at the breakfast table.

"Feels just like the good old days huh?" Jericho chuckled.

"You mean Truth being a moody jerk? Yup, just like the good old days." Camelia smirked.

"That's my husband you're talking about!" Elsa stated.

"Oh please, even you can't deny that he was a jerk when we were younger." Aaron grinned, "You can really see Truth in Rein. No offense, but Rein's a jerk and Truth was a jerk. It's kinda funny!"

"Not when you have to deal with it..." Elsa mumbled.

"And that still didn't stop you from getting Truth's affection!" Malia smiled, "He might've been a jerk, but you still love him and I know you love your daughter too even if she acts like that. I'm sure she just needs the right special someone to change her right? After all, that's what it took to make Truth mellow out."

"But who? I was thinking Bright, but she's not showing any interest..." Elsa sighed.

"Wait...my Bright? Oh don't make me laugh! Bright fits much better with Fine!" Camelia giggled.

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"She energetic and ambitious much like I was when I was her age! Ohohohohoho! I always wanted my son to find a woman like me!" Camelia laughed.

_'I think saying Fine's like you is a bit of a stretch...'_ Elsa thought.

"Then who's good for Rein?" Elsa questioned.

"Someone like you! Since Truth and Rein are so much alike then a man who's similar to you should be perfect for her!" Aaron grinned.

"So someone clumsy, a bad cook, stupid..." Malia began.

"Hey! I thought you were my best friend! How could you say such thing!?" Elsa whined.

"But it's true, and it's not really a bad thing you have a loving heart which I say makes up for what you lack..." Malia giggled.

_'A loving heart, huh? Who can I find that has that...?'_

*.*.*.*

After school Rein delivered the _bad news_ and went home. She was perfectly fine with that. Sure, this meant she could not go see Bibin and the others, but this also meant she did not have to force herself to spend time at Springdale. Forgiving someone is easy after all, but trusting someone again is not something so simple.

.~*.~*.~*.~*.

And to think, father was trying to _punish_ me! Ha! He ended up doing me a favor. Not only that, but he still has yet to confiscate my phone so I can always talk to Toma and the others via text if I get bored in my room.

Hmmm...it wouldn't be wise to continue trying my father's patience though...Let's try to think of a new plan.

If getting him to hate me by acting that way is a problem then maybe if I get a boyfriend? Ugh, I don't really want to date though. Maybe if I get someone to fake it with me long enough for Fine and Shade to get together. But who?

There's Auler, but he goes to an all-boys academy and since I don't really have a good relationship with Sophie right now...

Solo? Nah, it's the same.

Just as I was about to think of someone else my phone began to vibrate. When I looked at the screen I saw it was Toma who texted.

Toma..of course! He's perfect!

I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping me out. I quickly texted him back.

*.*.*.*

At home Rein goes straight to her room without giving anyone a second glance.

"Truth? Maybe you should remove Rein's punishment huh? It doesn't really seem like it's doing her any good. She's basically acting the same as always..." Elsa spoke to her husband.

"Yes, I realize...but she has to learn when she's crossed the line..." Truth sighed.

"Well, Shade doesn't seem to bothered by it." Jericho spoke up, "Besides you were even ruder when you were her age. I don't think you have a right to punish her."

"Excuse me?" Truth glared at him.

"See? There's the face that reminds me of Rein! She did take after you quite a bit huh?" Jericho grinned.

"Ugh, you're impossible!" Truth groaned.

"Thank you!" Jericho continued to grin, "But seriously, if you want you're daughter to loosen up punishing her won't do you much good. When you were punished back in high school you continued to do whatever it is you got punished for. I don't think its a miscalculation to think Rein'll be like you in that aspect too."

"Hmph, was I really that much of a brat?" Truth scoffed.

"...You like, want the truth or something that's not gonna make you want to punch me in the face?"

*.*.*.*

Before dinner Truth decided to remove the punishment under the condition that Rein tones down her rude actions to which she agreed. Truth thought her agreeing without much of a fight was strange, but he decided to ignore it.

At dinner everyone began chatting about the upcoming Sports Festival.

"What competitions will you be in Shade?" Fine asked.

"The scavenger hunt and the co-ed relay." Shade responded.

"I'm entering the relay too! Guess that means we'll be competitors in the relay huh?" Fine smiled.

"Yeah, how about you Bright?" Shade turned to Bright.

"The obstacle course and hundred meter dash." Bright responded.

"Rein? What about you?" Fine asked her sister.

"Relay." Rein answered.

"Only that?" Elsa asked.

"Yup." Rein nodded.

"Don't like sports Rein?" Jericho asked.

"Not really." Rein told him, "If you'll all excuse me, I'm finished with my food so I'll be going upstairs."

Rein walked upstairs.

"Not much of a talker is she?" Camelia stated.

"I'm sorry." Truth apologized.

"Don't worry about it. We're pretty much used to that type of treatment. I mean, I've been putting up with you for years now. If I couldn't handle that I couldn't handle you." Jericho smirked.

"I'm starting to remember how annoying you used to be." Truth grumbled.

"Sounds like you all were great friends." Bright commented.

"Yeah, and we were hoping you would all be too, but Rein seems less then cooperative..." Aaron sighed.

"I'm sure she'll come around eventually." Elsa smiled.

"Are you going to take my advice?" Aaron grinned.

"Advice? What advice? It's _never_ a good thing when you two scheme together." Truth looked back and forth from his wife to Aaron.

"We're not scheming I just gave her some advice on how to help Rein become friendlier." Aaron laughed.

"...I have a bad feeling about this..." Truth sighed.

"I'm getting more confused by the second." Fine stated.

"Ahahaha, well, let's the three of us talk about the sports festival some more hm?" Bright smiled.

"Okay." Shade and Fine agreed.


End file.
